Publicity Romance
by xvampiree
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS. Bella Swan, lingerie supermodel and Edward Cullen, singer/songwriter agree to a publicity relationship. Problem is they both hate and love each other...better then it sounds. M for language & lemons, Canon Couples AU AH
1. Interviews and Proposals

**AN: This story has been on hiatus for a while now, I've started writing a new chapter and thought I should come back and format all the old chapters first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters that have been mentioned in the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable characters, publications and locations do not belong to me either. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the words and Courtney. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**3rd** **Person POV**

'_This is Giuliana Rancic reporting live from E! News Studios, today we have a very special guest with us. The Famous, Rosalie's Secret lingerie model, Bella Swan, who is going to be talking to us about the new line.'_

Isabella Swan walked into the view of the cameras and stood next to Giuliana. Her hair was still the long mahogany brown that hung to the middle of her back. She'd changed so much since her awkward days in High School. No more braces. No more glasses. She was still pale, but not like she used to be. Society wanted tanned lingerie models and she had happily obliged to a light spray on tan every few weeks, despite her views in High School on always rebelling against conformation.

No more old sweats and just a cherry chap stick as make up. She was now a famous lingerie model, envied by females everywhere and the star of many males wet dreams.

No more clumsy awkward teenager but instead she was an independent, beautiful, confident woman who stood by what she wanted in life and chased her dreams. She could now walk in heels and capture the attention of an entire room just by being in it.

One thing that had not changed since high school, was her love for the boy who had never noticed her. Edward Cullen.

He'd done well for himself, too. An international singer/songwriter who stole girls hearts with his music and his looks. He still had his untamed bronze locks that stuck up in every direction and his piercing emerald green eyes that made you feel like he was staring deep into your soul.

He wasn't the jock or the popular guy in High School. He was an average Joe who always got a little over creative in art class. He'd keep to himself and often be sketching or writing in his notebook. He had serious abandonment issues ever since his real parents Elizabeth and Anthony had given him up for adoption when he was just a baby. He was left unnamed and his new parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen had adorned him with the name 'Edward'.

Bella had always tried to talk to him but he was always just so overwhelmed by her beauty even as an awkward teenager that he couldn't form a simple 'Hi'. So he'd stay away from her and continue his sketches and poetry that would someday be transformed into his lyrics. If only Bella had seen exactly what he was drawing or read what he wrote, maybe things would have turned out different. Because, you see, it was all about her. He'd got lost in his own world sometimes and imagine what their kids would look like or what her name would sound like with his last name tacked on the end. Bella Cullen.

Bella knew she would always love him but she decided she needed to move on. She had boyfriends from when she was a Junior and still dated now. She wished she could really move on and find the guy she always wanted. The problem is. She already knew who he was and she knew he didn't feel the same way. She too had imagined his last name tacked onto the end of hers and she'd even once, by accident, introduced herself to one of her fathers friends as Bella Cullen.

Now that they were both successful celebrities and grown adults, you would think they would just get over it and talk to each other.

But no.

There was still one problem left.

They both hated each other.

Bella hated him for completely ignoring her and still managing to keep her heart for all this time.

Edward hated her for moving on but still being able to keep his eyes fixed on her.

Little did they know that they would soon be stuck sitting next to each other on a plane.

A plane journey that would, undoubtedly, change their lives forever.

**BPOV**

**1st** **Person POV**

I sucked in a deep breath once Giuliana had announced my name and walked into the view of the cameras. I had met her a few times before and we got along well, but that didn't mean I was any less uncomfortable doing a live interview. Not that it showed…

"So Bella, wow." She started gesturing to my simple bubble dress that cinched in at the waist. "You look amazing, as always."

I fake laughed, a skill I had perfected over the years. "You're too kind, Giuliana, so do you."

She fake laughed too and nodded her head, "Well, now that we've established that we both look fabulous. Let's talk about the new line of lingerie,"

I shifted my weight on my legs, didn't they know people were more comfortable doing interviews when they were seated?

"Well, this Summer, it's all about bright colors and that extra support. RS," Rosalie's Secret "always knows what looks good on a woman's body and they like to keep things exciting."

"Wow, I can't wait for the big premiere. You're modeling in the show, of course?"

As if I would be anywhere else…?

"Of course. Rosalie Hale is a close personal friend of mine and wearing her line of lingerie is always a treat for me. It's really so comfortable,"

And I wasn't lying, either. Rosalie was an amazingly talented designer along with our other best friend Alice Whitlock, wife of Country superstar Jasper Whitlock and host of her very own TV show. "Alice daily".

"You don't need to sell me on that, Bella. I know exactly how comfortable her lingerie is, let's just say my husband is a huge fan,"

We both laughed and then she continued. "So we heard a rumor that you went to high school in Forks Washington with none other then the heartthrob musician, Edward Cullen…?"

I nodded wearily, "Yeah, I did."

Her eyes brightened with interest and she smiled at the camera before continuing. "Since we're having him on the show tomorrow, do you know of any embarrassing high school moments that we could grill him about? Because, let's face it, seeing him blush could make an ice queen melt,"

I laughed nervously, she didn't know how right she was. "Sorry, but no."

"Did you know when you were in High School that he would become such a huge star?"

Geez, I thought this was supposed to be an interview about Rosalie's lingerie…

"We were all different in high school, I mean I was an awkward klutz who couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping over something. I had glasses and braces and look how I turned out. I bet you could ask anyone from my old schools and they'd say that this is a huge transformation." I said, avoiding her question. No matter how much I hated him, I would never sell out someone on live television.

"Well, you've come a long way, Bella. We actually have a photo from your new shoot promoting RS," she gestured to the flat screen behind us where a picture of me wearing a cherry red pair of lacy boy shorts and an electric blue strapless bra with a red lace overlay.

"Ah," I choked. "I never get used to seeing myself like that,"

I could feel my cheeks heating up and Giuliana grinned widely at me.

"Don't tell me you get embarrassed looking at that? Surely you know how amazing your body is?"

I smiled back, "Thanks, but no, I never get used to it. And I'm not sure I ever will."

"Well, it's nice to know you're still so grounded. Good for you,"

She then turned back to the camera. "Well that's it for our time with Bella, coming up next we have a Michael Jackson Tribute that you don't wanna miss. Samantha has the details,"

The camera's abruptly turned off and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Rosalie came running out and embraced me in a hug, she'd tagged along for the interview and loved it when she got publicity. "Oh, thank you, Bella. You were perfect,"

I laughed and hugged her tighter, "Rose, you don't have to thank me every time I compliment your work. You deserve it."

"Alice is going to flip when she see's this, ooh, I can't wait for your interview on her show,"

"Let's get out of here, I'm dying for a star bucks," I suggested and pulled Rose with me.

"Oh, good idea. What time is your flight to Washington tomorrow anyway?"

"Around ten, I'm not sure. I'll check with Courtney,"

Courtney was my amazing PA and I'd be completely lost without her, seriously I wouldn't be surprised if she popped right up in front of me now with a star bucks in her hands.

Ha Ha, there she was. Her skin was pale despite her South African origin and her hair was slightly darker then mine and often hung straight without straightening. Courtney had gray blue eyes that often changed colour depending on the shade of eye shadow she wore that day. She was shy, quiet and extremely organized.

"I know you like your caffeine straight after an interview," was all she said as she handed me and Rose both our cups. She still hadn't lost her accent and it surprised me since she'd moved to Washington at the age of sixteen and was always constantly around Americans.

"Seriously, Bella, where did you hire her? Psychic PA's?" Rosalie teased after thanking her.

Courtney grinned and I saw her usual blush heat her face, one of the reasons I had hired her was because she reminded me so much of myself when I was high School.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked both me and Rose.

"No thanks, Court. But hey, what time is my flight tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Ten fifteen," she recited.

"So early," I sighed. "Thanks, you can have the rest of the day off. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Bella. Bye Rosalie, it was great seeing you."

And then she left.

What can I say? I'm a good boss.

"She's a good kid," Rosalie commented as we left the building together, our arms linked casually between us.

"She is," I nodded in agreement.

"Didn't you say she had a hard life when she was younger?"

"Yeah, she used to go to this really tough Catholic school and they found out her father was homosexual, she was teased a lot. Kids can be so cruel."

"That's terrible, but I mean look at her now. She's a PA to the world famous," she was talking loud now as if she was shouting it to the world. "Isabella Swan, fantasy woman of every man out there and envied queen of all females,"

People were turning as they walked along the sidewalk to look at us and I caught Rosalie winking at a few men.

"Rose," I groaned. "Please, don't attract attention. This is the first time I haven't been stopped for an auto-" before I could finish my sentence a middle aged man stopped us with a piece of paper and a pen in his hand.

"Wow, Isabella Swan. You're even hotter in person, can you make it out to Billy Black?" he requested. Obviously the word 'please' was not in his vocabulary.

"Sure thing, Billy." I agreed politely and scribbled the generic 'To a great fan, Billy Black. It was great meeting you. XOXO Bella Swan' His name was vaguely familiar to me but I'd met so many people over such a short span of time, it was understandable that I'd forget at least someone.

"Wow, thanks," he said reading it over and then smiling at me. _So he _did _have manners..._

"What am I chopped liver?" Rosalie barked out as we walked past him.

"You should be proud, Rose. It's _your_ designs that made me famous, so technically he _was_ asking for your autograph,"

She laughed and gently mock punched my shoulder. A photographer stopped us just before we could enter a boutique.

"Isabella Swan _and_ Rosalie Hale, it's my lucky day. Ladies, would you mind posing for a picture?"

Rose and I smirked at each other before having our picture taken.

"See," I started as we entered the store. "That one knew you,"

"Whoop De Do," she said sarcastically making a twirling gesture with her index finger.

Apparently word had gotten out that Rose and I were in here because suddenly swarms of photographers were taking shots of us as we shopped.

"Ugh, all those flashes still make my head spin," I groaned and pulled out my cell phone. Quickly dialing my driver, Jame's, number and asking him to come fetch us.

"Being famous is definitely a blessing and a curse," Rose commented as we dodged the crowd of photographers and fans to climb into my black Mercedes.

As soon as my door was closed I heard a loud thump against the glass and looked up to see a teenage boy had thrown himself onto the sun roof.

"Marry me!" He shouted and my bodyguard, Rick, a huge African American guy, climbed out the car to pull him off.

Rose and I spent the next five minutes giggling like teenagers and even unemotional Rick had a small smile tugging at his lips from the humor.

* * *

**AN: Next Chapter shall be in EPOV.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Fancy meeting you here

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters that have been mentioned in the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable characters, publications and locations do not belong to me either. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the words and Courtney. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

I was waiting in one of the dressing rooms in E! News Studios when I saw it again. They were playing _her_ interview from yesterday, of course I had watched it. And I hadn't missed the way she completely avoided the questions about me. Even though I still hated the girl that plagues my High School existence, I had a quiet voice in my head that kept telling me that I should be thankful to her, the only reason I was famous was because of her.

And she didn't even know it.

Then they showed the picture of her on the wide screen and I'd had to turn off the Television to prevent my 'friend's' reaction.

I was having my interview with Giuliana Rancic, the same woman who had interviewed Isabella yesterday.

My PA, Lauren, stuck her head in the door to tell me I had five seconds to get on set.

I heard my name in the introduction. '_And now we have _the _Edward Cullen with us in studios, ladies turn on your air cons, it's about to get hot in here,'_

I rolled my eyes, sick of being ogled by millions of women. Okay, I admit it, I _wasn't_ sick of it. It just irritated me sometimes when fans got too obsessed.

I walked into the view of the cameras and greeted Giuliana with a hug.

"Edward, how nice to see you," she enthused. "It's been far too long."

I smiled, politely. "Yeah, you too,"

"So we hear your on your way to Washington State in just a few moments to perform at your High School reunion…?"

"Yeah, I'm actually leaving straight after this interview, it's been a while since I've been there,"

"And we had one of your old classmates, Isabella Swan, the lingerie model, on set yesterday. Did you catch the interview?"

I placed my hands in my pockets to keep myself from fidgeting, "It was playing on the huge flat screen in my dressing room so I couldn't really miss it,"

She fake laughed and placed her hand on my bicep. _I thought she was supposed to be __married?!_

"Has she changed a lot since High School?"

"Er, well, I haven't exactly spoken to her." _Ever._ "But yeah, her looks are different."

"Have _you_ changed since you were in High School?"

"No, not really. Well, besides the fame and the money. I never really existed in High School,"

"Well, you showed them. So, any news on your new album? Is there going to be one?" she pried.

"God, I hope so." I said exasperatedly, "I'm just waiting for some inspiration, I have a bad case of writers block."

"So you write all your lyrics yourself?" she verified.

I nodded, "I write all my songs, but if a fan requests I perform someone else's song, then I'm more then happy to oblige."

"Famous, good looking, rich and an honest guy. Why in the world are you still single?"

_Go ahead, rub it in._

I shrugged, "Haven't met the right girl yet,"

"I'm sure you'll find her soon." and then she turned to the camera. "Sadly, that's all we have today of Edward Cullen, stay tuned for some Summer fashion tips, coming up next."

**One Hour Later**

I had missed my flight already. I had dodged the photographers and the screaming fan girls and raced to my flight. Unfortunately, I'd have to now fly commercial since I'd missed the other flight. Luckily there was one free seat in first class for me.

Once I had boarded the plane I started looking for my seat, C2.

"A1, A2," I said the numbers to myself as I passed each seat. "B1,B3,"

I stopped when I got to C and let out a sigh of relief that whoever was sitting next to me wasn't on the plane yet.

I had just taken my seat and was staring absentmindedly at the floor when suddenly a pair of gorgeous long legs were in my view.

I trailed my eyes up from the black high heels, the black skinny jeans, the breasts clothes in a purple blouse, mahogany hair and then the melted chocolate brown eyes.

"Um," Bella said. "I'm in seat C1," her full bottom lip was currently being chewed anxiously by her teeth.

I didn't say anything, instead, I stared like an idiot. _Pull yourself together, Cullen!_ I shouted in my head.

Trying to redeem myself, I stood up so that she could pass me. The seats were close together despite it being first class, so she was pushed against my length as she moved.

I caught a whiff of her scent and almost moaned out loud. She still smelled like strawberries. I felt the front of my pants tightening as her body brushed against mine and had to resist the urge to grab her hips and keep her there.

_Oh no, don't you dare!_ My mind warned me. _You've spent years hating this girl, you aren't about to change that._

So I pulled my act together, took my seat again and refused to look at her.

I heard a loud sigh next to me before she picked up one of the magazines in front of us. She paged through it absentmindedly and I couldn't help myself from looking at her when she clucked her tongue at something in there. I glanced down at the page and saw an article with the headline 'Baby for Bella?'. I couldn't read the text and there wasn't any pictures but I could see that someone had given a statement about it.

I heard the words, 'Do I look fucking pregnant?' being said under her breath. She abruptly ripped out the page and crumpled it up in her hands, tossing it into the small compartment.

_Ding,_

'Ladies and Gentlemen, this is pilot speaking. Please fasten your seat belts for take off,'

I sighed and fastened my seat belt, hearing a _click_ as she fastened hers too.

She started tapping her fingers impatiently on the armrest between us and I found the noise extremely irritating.

Da-Da-Dum.

Da-Da-Dum.

Da-Da-Dum.

Before I could control my actions, my left hand suddenly grabbed hers to stop the irritation. I had never spoken to the girl and had spent my entire High School existence, and the rest of my life, hating her but in that one second when my hand clamped down on hers, I had never felt so alive.

"Be quiet," I snapped and then quickly removed my hand. I met her eyes with a cold glare, that was hard to keep in place once I saw the hurt and shocked expression on her face. "please," I added, not wanting to sound like the jerk I knew she thought I was.

Before she could respond, a steward came to ask us what we'd like to drink. Actually, correction, he came to ask _Bella_ what she'd like to drink; it was as if I wasn't there, it felt like High School all over again.

"Vodka-coke," she ordered and he grinned at her. His teeth were really white against his dark skin and I'm sure I'd seen him before.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" he prompted her.

She smiled, completely confused and shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry. No."

"It's Jacob. Jacob Black, your dad and my dad were good friends…"

"I'd like a Jack Daniels," I cut in, but he wasn't paying attention to me.

"Oh my gosh, now I remember you!" she enthused. "It's great seeing you again, Jake."

"I'd like a JD," I repeated, again being blown off.

They continued talking and reminiscing for a while and I was becoming more and more irritated.

"Excuse me," I snapped, catching his attention. "I said I'd like a fucking JD,"

He glared at me for a moment before giving me my drink.

"Well, I'll be going then, it was great seeing you again, Bella." Jacob said.

"You too, Jake." She murmured and he left with one last glare at me.

**BPOV**

I'd had some pretty awkward situations in my life, but _this_ was by far the most enraging, uncomfortable and hurtful situation I'd experienced in my life. I could, quite happily, slap Edward Cullen silly. Then, of course, in typical Bella fashion, I'd feel terrible and apologize.

He seemed really smug that he'd managed to get his drink and the urge to slap him flared again. Needing something to do with my hand, I quickly downed my drink as if it was a shot.

"Blegh," I spat and heard a quiet chuckle next to me. I snapped my head to the right to look at him, well, to glare.

He had apparently forgotten he hated me because he was watching me with such an amused expression that I was worried that Jacob had slipped something funny into his drink. One minute he was snapping at me and grabbing my hand and the next he was watching me like I was the most interesting thing on the planet.

Shaking his head he pulled out a journal from a tote bag I hadn't noticed on the ground.

He spent a long time sketching and scribbling something down in there before he suddenly yawned hugely and next thing I knew he was asleep.

Since he was asleep and wouldn't catch me, I allowed myself to look at him. As in, _really_ look at him. He looked exactly the same as he had in High School. The bronze mop of hair that stuck up in every direction possible, those long eyelashes and those full lips that were slightly parted as he slept. I saw his body lean slightly to the side and then his head was suddenly on my shoulder. I froze, panicking, I really wanted to shove him off but I had seen those dark rings under his eyes and he really didn't irritate me as much when he was asleep.

He stirred a little and then his face was pressed into my hair, I heard him inhale deeply and then let out a small sigh. I stiffened automatically and glanced around but no one had appeared to notice.

"Bella," he breathed. I tried not to focus on the fact it was the first time I'd ever heard him say my name…

_Shit._

"Yeah?" I whispered back but after a long time he still hadn't responded. Maybe he sleep talks? But then wouldn't that mean he was dreaming of …me?

_Must be some other Bella he knows._

Still I didn't move him. We were lucky there was a movie playing that seemed to have captured people's attention, otherwise I was sure we'd be reading about this in the tabloids. I could see the headlines and the stupid names they'd come up with by combining our first names, something like 'Belward' our own version of 'Brangelina' or 'Tomkat'.

I was starting to worry about my slightly overactive imagination...

Maybe that Vodka wasn't such a good idea. I had a low tolerance for alcohol and got drunk extremely easy.

Maybe that was why I was letting the man I hated sleep on my shoulder while he dreamt of some other woman named 'Bella.'

"Strawberries," was the next thing I heard from his lips. I snorted under my breath, I remembered listening in on Alice's sleep talking once and was known for doing some sleep talking myself, but I'd never found it as entertaining before.

Sometime after I'd heard the strawberries comment I must have fallen asleep because suddenly I looked around to see the gray and stormy skies of Forks through the small plane windows. Edward was still dead asleep on my shoulder and I looked down to see a nice wet patch of drool on my blouse that must have come from his mouth.

_Lovely._

I looked around, worried people would have seen us and saw people waking up as the stewards came around with breakfast.

"Edward?" I whispered and nudged him slightly. "It's time to wake up,"

There was a groggy groan from him and a pale hand suddenly found it's way to my thigh.

_Sweet Jesus!_

"Edward, wake up. Please wake up," I chanted and felt him stir before he smacked his lips together sleepily.

I heard him take a deep breath in and then felt his eyelashes brush against the exposed skin of my shoulder as his eyes opened. It was a long moment before he suddenly realized where he was and what he was doing. Slowly he removed himself from me and quickly pulled his hand away from my thigh.

"Sorry." he apologized, his voice heavy and gruff from sleep.

What was I supposed to say back to him? Usually when somebody apologized to me, I'd say 'no problem' or 'no big deal'. But this _was_ a problem and even if it wasn't a big deal to him, it _was_ a big deal to me. I couldn't even make sense of my own emotions. For once in my life I wanted to be more like my hair brained mother, to be able to be more stubborn and stick to my views. Thinking of my mother I began to get sad again, I missed her so much and I even found myself missing Phil. It had been a while since I had seen either of them. Renee was, of course, extremely proud of me and was always showing off my pictures to all her friends. Charlie, however, wasn't that happy about my career. He'd once told me that he was sick of finding his deputies reading magazines with my pictures in and perving over them. I'd assured him that I wasn't about to pose for playboy anytime soon and to just pretend I was wearing a bikini instead of lingerie. Being the ever-vocal father that he was, he'd responded with a grunt and then hung up on me.

I saw Jacob approaching with the food trolley and just took a small fruit salad.

"A supermodel that doesn't eat carbs?" he teased. "That's a first."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped back and his grin wavered into a frown. I hated it when people compared me to other models.

"It means nothing, Bella. Jeez, it was a joke." he apologized.

I swear I saw Edward smile out of the corner of my eye. I gave Jacob a small nod and then began eating my fruit salad. Edward asked for a bagel and I tried not to watch as he picked it apart with his long, slender fingers.

_Mmm, I could think of somewhere I'd like those to be…_

_CHRIST, Bella! Get your mind out the gutter. He plagued your high school existence. _

I was such an easy bitch sometimes, it was scary.

No backbone Bella, is what I should be called. I heard the song 'Toxic' by A Static Lullaby playing and quickly rummaged through my handbag I'd left on the floor trying to find my cell phone. I guess I forgot to turn off my phone. I didn't check the caller ID and just answered, immediately regretting my decision when I heard the voice. I covered my phone over my ear with my hand and whispered into it.

"Get talking." I answered and heard a ghostly chuckle on the other end.

"Well, Bella. It's nice you finally answered my calls…" James murmured with his incredibly gorgeous British accent. Too bad he was an ass.

"Sorry, James. I'm on a flight to Washington, this is kind of a bad time…"

"There's never a bad time for romance, baby." he purred and I laughed at his shameless flirting.

"Is there some other reason you're calling, besides trying to get into my pants again?" I teased.

He chuckled, "Yes actually, I was just reading the latest on you on _Perez_,"

I groaned, "What I do this time? I've been on a plane all day and there really isn't much trouble I can get into here."

"You sure about that?"

"Just read out the damn article, please." I sighed.

"_Isabella Swan, world famous RS lingerie model has been getting cosy with none other then the bronze haired sex god, Edward Cullen. An inside source recently emailed pictures of the couple snuggling together on their plane journey to Washington for their High School reunion. Images below confirm this rumor to be true. Looks like rock stars always fall for the models'_ And then they've got a picture of you and Edward; he's got his head on your shoulder and your head is on top of his, you're both asleep…"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…" I cussed continually. "Look, I'm gonna hang up so I can call my publicist okay? Maybe she can come up with some type of story… which I doubt she'll be able to do if it's as bad as you say it is."

"No problemo, sweets. I'll see you when you get home, okay? Behave."

"Don't I always?" I teased and heard him laugh. "See you soon."

I pressed the red button on my phone and sighed when I saw the text message from my publicist, Heidi, she'd sent me a picture from the internet of Edward's head on my shoulder and a bold '**?!**' heading at the top followed by **Call me as soon as you get off that plane.**

I sighed and then glared at Edward who was watching me with an unfathomable expression on his face.

_You just had to plague my life again, Cullen. Didn't you?! And all I ever did was be nice to you._ I shouted at him telepathically before huffing and crossing my arms over my chest.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated**

xVampiree


	3. Screaming fans & Paparazzi

**AN: Sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters that have been mentioned in the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable characters, publications and locations do not belong to me either. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the words and Courtney. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

I squirmed in my seat under her intense gaze. It was that look a mother gave her child when they were being scolded or the look a teacher would give a student when they didn't hand in their homework. It was fierce and strongly disapproving. Of course, the mother or the teacher would have to forgive the child eventually…but we were not children and she didn't have to forgive me for whatever I had done. Abruptly she squared her shoulders and crossed her arms under her chest, it took every once of control I had to stop myself from watching the way her breasts enlarged as she did that.

"**Welcome to Forks Washington, please keep your seat belts fastened as we make our descend on the runway."**

The plane landed smoothly and we were told to gather our belongings and exit the plane. I walked behind Bella and had to keep stopping my eyes from being continually glued to her ass. Well, you could hardly blame me, she'd recently received an award for having the sexiest body in the lingerie modeling industry. I swear, if Emmett had been in my position he would have probably jumped her from behind; it had been extremely uncomfortable spending time with him ever since he'd discovered her in a magazine, he had the biggest crush on her and his cheeks would flush red whenever her name was mentioned. It would have been cute…if it wasn't so fucking irritating. He hadn't realized, of course, that the Isabella Swan from the magazines and the shy Isabella Swan from high school was the same one.

I wasn't surprised there were paparazzi and screaming fans outside the plane waiting for us. I heard Bella sigh at the sight of them before plastering a fake smile on her face, I did the same.

"_Isabella. Over here."_

"_Edward, is it true you and Isabella are dating?"_

"_Marry me, Isabella!"_

"_Edward, I love you!"_

Camera's clicked feverishly blinding us both, I cursed myself internally as I saw her pulling out a pair of dark glasses to shade her eyes and remembered I'd left mine back home.

Bella was greeted by a guy who looked as though he could take on Emmett with his huge muscles, she handed him her luggage and then walked in front of him into the airport.

**BPOV**

I was surprised to find my bodyguard, Rick, standing there waiting for my luggage, I don't remember asking for him to accompany me. It was probably Courtney who had arranged it, she was always looking out for me.

"Thanks, Rick. You're a lifesaver," I told him as we walked.

He didn't respond, just like he usually did. He just adjusted his thick black shades and continued walking.

I walked into Port Angeles airport and giggled quietly to myself when I saw my father standing there in his chief of police uniform and about ten younger deputies standing next to him, all of their faces broke into huge smiles when they saw me. Although the deputies smiles looked more lustful and my father's was more relieved and genuinely happy to see me.

I had almost forgotten about Edward until I heard a woman call out his name. I was surprised that she was a little older then his usual fans but when he immediately pulled her into a huge hug I remembered she was his mother, Esme. My father stepped forward and enveloped me in an awkward hug, he had definitely gained some weight since the last time I'd seen him and he'd also gotten more gray in his hair, making it all salt and peppery.

His deputies must have taken our interaction as an invitation to hug me as well as they all stepped forward with hopeful smiles. I smirked knowingly at them and heard Rick make a gruff noise next to me.

"Great to see ya, Bells." Charlie murmured as he pulled away.

"You too, Dad. I see you've got the whole force out," I glanced pointedly at them.

He laughed, "This isn't all of them, I had to hand pick these ones. Word got out I was planning on bringing a few boys with and there has never been more police men in this town."

I looked back at them and winked, "Thanks, boys."

They all grinned at me stupidly, a few of them blushing.

"Mind if we go?" I asked Charlie. Not that I wasn't enjoying the display of the more-then-eager men in uniform but I really needed to get home, I was beat.

He gave me a thankful glance and walked me to the cruiser. I noticed him eyeing out Rick behind me, his expression changed from curious to frightened when he took in the huge mass of muscles.

"Oh, dad. This is Rick my bodyguard. Rick this is my dad, Chief Swan." I introduced them. Charlie held out his hand but Rick decided to give him a curt nod.

"He always like that?" Charlie asked as we drove back home. Rick had helped load up my bags into the car and then caught a taxi to a small motel where he would be staying.

"Yeah, I don't think he's ever spoken to me. He just grunts, but I know inside he's a big softie."

"As long as he watches out for you and keeps his hands to himself, he's okay in my book."

I snorted, "Thanks, dad."

He smiled sideways at me, "By the way, we're having dinner over at the Cullen's tonight." he said it so fast, as if it were a band aid he needed to rip off.

I groaned loudly, "Dad…"

"No, Bella. You know Carlisle and I are good buddies, they're just trying to be friendly."

I huffed and crossed my arms stubbornly, sinking lower into my seat. It was amazing how quickly he could strip away my independence. "Well, I had to sit next to Edward the whole flight and he wasn't very _friendly._ In fact he still hates my guts for some unknown reason!"

"That's not very attractive behavior, Bells. Maybe you offended him in some way…"

I cut him off with my cold glare, "_I _offended _him_? Geez, where do you get this stuff? I thought you were _my_ father, you're supposed to stand up for _me._"

He barked out a laugh, "Bella, you're not ten years old anymore, the guilt trip isn't going to work."

I growled under my breath and remained silent for the rest of the trip home.

Charlie helped me with my bags upstairs into my room and it felt odd being back here all over again. I'd been back to Forks last year to revamp my bedroom so that it would be more comfortable for me to stay in. Charlie, of course, had said I was being ridiculous and that the room that was hardly used would be the best one in the house. He hadn't stopped me though, he knows how stubborn I am when I make up my mind.

My room was a purpley gray colour now and had a double bed. I glanced at the time on my laptop after I had finished updating my profile's on various social networking sites to tell everyone I had arrived safely and saw that it was six o'clock already. Dinner at the Cullen's was at seven so I needed to start getting ready.

I washed my hair and roughly blow dried it with a hair dryer letting it curl in it's normal way. With a tiny amount of gel I had perfected the art of sex hair. I smoked out my eyes with black eyeliner and mascara and went for a peachy glossy lip. Charlie told me it was just going to be a casual dinner, but his judgment of casual and formal weren't reliable. He'd shown up to my high school graduation in a pair of khaki's and flip flops…need I say more?

I pulled on a black one-shouldered goddess dress that stopped just above my knees and found a pair of black Jimmy Choo heels.

"You ready to go, Bells?" Charlie called from outside my bedroom.

"Yeah, dad." I sighed, grabbing a clutch purse as I walked out.

Dinner would be interesting…

**EPOV**

I'm guessing no one had told Emmett that his wet dream would be having dinner with us because he was asleep in his room. I supposed since I was his brother that I should probably tell him…but it would be too fucking funny to see his face when he saw her, no matter how jealous I would probably feel.

We were all over celebrity news and I felt bad since _I _had been the one sleeping on her shoulder, but she could have just pushed me away…I was glad she didn't though, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to wake up to the sight of her breasts. God, it was like she transformed me back to a hormonal teenager. Not that I _had been_ a hormonal teenager, I had been a quiet teenager, but still the hormones were definitely there.

"Edward, Emmett!" My mother called from downstairs.

I ran my fingers through my hair in a poor attempt to tame it and then walked slowly downstairs. Esme was standing by the front door with Carlisle as they greeted Bella and her dad. One thing you should know is that my parents got on immensely well with Bella and I was like a son to Charlie. Go figure.

"Chief Swan." I said with a grin, he grinned back and pulled me into a manly hug.

"Hey there, Edward. Didn't think it was possible but you've grown taller,"

Bella was being complimented by Esme and Carlisle and I quirked an eyebrow at my father, seeing his eyes raking over her body. Not that I could blame him. The black one-shouldered dress, the heels and her make up were a deadly combination to any man.

Carlisle flushed a little with chagrin and moved his eyes back to my mother. She didn't notice but Bella saw my expression and frowned slightly at me before forcing a hard smile.

I smiled back at her, apparently not requiring as much effort as hers did.

"Dinner's not quite ready yet," Esme started. "Edward why don't you take Bella on a tour of the house? We've done a few renovations since you were last here, dear."

I shifted uncomfortably on my feet and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at Bella, who's bottom lip was being attacked by her teeth again.

I shrugged, "I guess. Gives us a chance to talk about the press."

She laughed nervously and ran her fingers along the side of her hair, "Good idea."

Carlisle and Charlie headed to the living room to watch the game and Esme went back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Have you spoken to your publicist yet?" I asked, breaking the silence as I lead her upstairs.

"Uh," she stammered. "No."

I sighed, "Me neither, I thought it would just blow over."

"Oh, please," she scoffed. "A lingerie model and _the_ Edward Cullen have what seems to be a 'relationship'," she used air quotes. "the press love a _scandalous _story and they're almost constantly searching for Hollywood's new 'it' couple."

I was silent for a moment, this was the most she had ever said to me in our lives. She looked at me expectantly, awaiting my reply.

"I guess I never considered that," I mumbled, looking away from the warm chocolate brown.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever,"

I smirked at her, "_Whatever?_ Are we five years old?"

Her expression suddenly changed from mildly irritated to full on pissed. The small frown line she got between her eyebrows when she was angry was making an appearance.

"I wouldn't fucking know, would I? We've never spoken before. No wait…scratch that," she paused walking towards me, only stopping when her face was inches from mine. When she spoke again her tone was icy. "_You've_ never spoken to _me_ before, no matter how friendly I was to you."

Her eyes were locked with mine as she glared angrily at me, silently daring me to try and respond. After a few silent moments, her lips pursed together tightly and she took a slow step away from me removing her eyes from mine. "You know what? Forget I even said anything,"

I snapped out of my silent trance, "Bella, I-" I started to explain myself but was cut off by a shrill shriek from behind me.

* * *

**AN: Important please read!**

**Due to legitimate reasons, I will be slow updating this story.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Interesting Proposals

**AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed.**

**AllieLivesLife** **Thank you so much for your review, you always manage to make me smile (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters that have been mentioned in the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable characters, publications and locations do not belong to me either. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the words and Courtney. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Interesting Proposals.**

**EPOV**

'_I snapped out of my silent trance, _"_Bella, I-_" _I started to explain myself but was cut off by a shrill shriek from behind me.'_

I spun around to see my big brother, Emmett, standing there in a pair of dark blue pajama pants with dinosaurs and an old white wife beater. He froze for a split second before shooting back into his room and slamming the door behind him.

I turned back to Bella whose face was no longer angry but now a mixture of confusion and amusement. We both looked at each other for a split second before we both burst into laughter. Moisture ran down my cheeks and she was gripping the staircase banister for support.

I faintly heard our parents running towards the sound of the commotion, they took one look at us and looked highly amused.

"What happened?" Esme demanded. "We heard a scream."

Bella couldn't answer, instead she tried to control her giggles. I managed to gasp out the word 'Em-Emmett.' and 'he-he a-and s-she' I pointed to his room and back to Bella whose face was now the colour of a tomato.

She took a deep breath, "I don't think Emmett knew I was here,"

Carlisle and Esme gave each other a knowing look before joining in with the laughter, Charlie shook his head muttering something about 'not being able to go anywhere anymore' and went back to the living room to continue watching the game on our flat screen.

Although Bella had somehow managed to control herself, I could see she was having trouble restraining herself from laughing again. We all immediately stopped when we heard Emmett's door creak open.

He strolled past all of us, even Bella, as if we were invisible. He had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt but I still had trouble keeping the way his face looked earlier out of my mind.

**BPOV**

I have no idea how I managed to restrain myself from laughing as Edward's big brother, Emmett, passed us on the staircase as if we weren't even there. Despite his tanned skin, I could tell he was blushing. We were silent as he descended until my cell phone buzzed in my purse. Edward's phone buzzed at the same time in his back pocket and I answered mine when I saw it was my publicist, Heidi.

"Hey, Heidi, I'm sorry I never called you back," I started apologizing.

"_Oh my god, Bella, you have no idea how many calls I've gotten in the past twenty-four hours! Anyways, since you weren't returning my calls, I decided to track your butt down. I'm standing outside your dad's house but it looks like no one's home…" _

"That's cause we're not home," I told her.

"_Where the hell are you then?!" _I heard her take a deep breath to calm herself, "_sorry, I'm a little highly strung from sleep deprivation, just tell me where you are, Bella."_

"I'm at the Cullen's house, you remember where they live, right?"

"_Okay, I'll be there in ten, I've got an interesting proposal from Edward's publicist so it's probably a good thing you're there with him,"_

"Wait. What proposal?" I asked but she'd cut the line dead already.

I turned to Edward and saw he was finished with his call too, "Let me guess, that was your publicist?"

He frowned slightly, "Yeah, Demetri is on his way over, said he's got some great news for me."

"Heidi's coming here too, she said she's got an interesting proposal from your publicist." I narrowed my eyes at him, suspiciously but he looked just as confused as I felt.

Seconds later the doorbell rang and I heard Esme rushing to answer it.

"Good Evening, Demetri!" she enthused and I heard a male voice respond with a polite 'hello'.

"May I speak to Edward?" he requested and I heard Esme reply with a positive.

I walked downstairs with Edward and Demetri's eyes brightened when he saw me, "Isabella!" he crowed. "I didn't know you were here,"

He pulled me in for a hug and, as usual, his hands went straight for my ass. "Nice to see you, too, Demetri. I see some things never change," I teased as I pulled away.

He grinned, unashamed and turned to shake Edward's hand, "How did you know I wanted to speak to both of you?" he glanced pointedly at me.

"We didn't," I answered. "My dad and I are here for dinner,"

"You're welcome to stay if you like, dear." Esme offered him gracefully.

He looked at Edward, "As long as it's okay with you?"

Edward smiled reassuringly, "Of course it is,"

The doorbell rang again and Esme answered the door to reveal, Heidi.

I saw Demetri's reaction immediately. He gawked at her. Heidi had long legs now sheathed in a pair of pinstriped black pants and a red blouse that showed off her impressive cleavage. It was about the same size as mine. Her hair was a few shades lighter then mine and more chestnut than mahogany. Her eyes were a deep piercing blue framed by thick black lashes. I felt an irritating -yet pleasing- twinge of smugness when I noticed Edward wasn't checking her out.

"Sorry to interrupt your evening," Heidi apologized after we'd all greeted her. "But, Bella, Mr. Cullen, would you mind having a private meeting with Demetri and myself?"

We both nodded and Edward lead us to Carlisle's study for privacy. It felt a bit like we were both in trouble and going to the principle's office for punishment.

They wasted no time once we were all seated around the large wooden desk. Heidi and Demetri both opened their briefcases and handed Edward and I both a piece of paper with a whole lot of numbers and graphs on.

I snorted, "Numbers? Seriously, I'm a model not Einstein."

Demetri laughed loudly and Heidi rolled her eyes teasingly at my humor, "Can you see the numbers increasing since yesterday?" she pointed out to me.

I nodded, "What is this for?"

"This is the sales of _Rosalie's Secret _lingerie line increasing ever since those first pictures of you and Edward on the plane to Washington became headlining celebrity news."

"And Edward, those numbers are the number of albums you've sold in the past twenty-four hours, it's increased over one hundred and ten percent." Demetri explained.

Edward's eyes widened, impressed. "Just because my head fell onto Bella's shoulder in the plane?"

They both nodded.

I was immensely happy for Rosalie, this was the big break she needed. Even though she was already world famous, she'd now be even more rich, and when Rosalie's business was doing well, _I _was doing well.

Heidi sat down in Carlisle's black leather armchair, "Since both of our contracts state that we must always do things in the best interest of our clients…"

Demetri cut her off but continued, "We'd like to propose that you two," he pointed between Edward and I. "Pretend to be in a relationship,"

He let the offer hang poignantly in the air for a moment, giving us both a chance to consider it.

I snorted, breaking the silence. "Like that would work."

"Celebrities do it all the time, Bella." Heidi reminded me. "You'd only have to touch the bare minimum to convince the press you're really in a relationship; a rare kiss would be more than enough along with hand holding."

"So then what?" I pressed. "After a week of dating we throw a surprise-we're-not-dating party?"

"I'd feel like I'm using Bella," Edward finally grew the balls to voice his opinion.

"She'd be using you, too." Demetri murmured.

"'_She'_ is still in the room!" I reminded them.

"Come on, Bella," Heidi pleaded. "Think of Rose, I spoke to her this morning and she's _so_ happy, she's got orders coming out of her ears!"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "It's not only my decision."

She looked hopefully at Edward who had gone silent again.

"It would only be temporary, after you're happy with the numbers you can call it quits whenever you like." Demetri reminded us, taking advantage of Edward's silence.

I looked at Edward who was gazing at me pensively. Eventually, he pursed his lips and I could tell he'd made his decision.

"It would be beneficial to both Bella and myself?" he clarified. They both nodded. "Then I have no problem with it."

I gaped at him, "You have _no_ idea what you're getting yourself into, Cullen. Or have you forgotten that we can hardly stand each other?!"

"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into, _Isabella_. But lucky for me, _I'm_ able to control myself and remain professional," he raised an eyebrow challengingly.

I shivered with anger and turned back to Heidi and Demetri, "You see this?" I gestured between Edward and myself. "This is how we would be like everyday, we'd drive you both insane!"

"What's wrong, Isabella? Afraid you'll look like the bad guy when we break up?" he whispered menacingly.

"Oh, _hell_ no. If anyone's gonna be the bad guy it's gonna be you," I pointed at his chest.

He smiled arrogantly at me, "We'll see about that."

I smirked back and leaned into him for emphasis, lowering my voice, "Bring it on,"

His smile wavered and then became tight as his jaw clenched with restraint. I winked at him before turning to our amused publicists.

"We'll do it," I agreed and they both grinned.

Heidi pulled out a document from her briefcase, "We need you to sign a confidentiality agreement, mine and Demetri's signatures are already on there and we'll email you a copy. We'll also need the signatures of anyone you're planning on telling,"

"I don't have anyone that needs to know," I shrugged and looked back at Edward who shook his head, still having trouble talking.

Demetri shrugged, "Then, I guess, we just need your signatures."

Heidi handed me a pen and pointed out the various places I needed to sign and which places I needed to initial. Once I was done Demetri did the same for Edward.

"Congratulations," Demetri and Heidi said simultaneously. "You're officially dating."

I snorted, "I think 'condolences' would be the correct sentiment,"

Heidi barked out a laugh and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Demetri you've already agreed to stay, but Heidi you're welcome to stay for dinner, if you'd like?" Edward offered as we walked downstairs together.

"Actually Demetri and I have a flight back to New York that leaves in half an hour, we'll email you the copy of the documents as soon as we're there." Heidi declined. Demetri's face fell slightly when he was denied dinner but didn't look too disappointed.

Edward shrugged, unperturbed, "Have a safe flight," We lead our publicists out and the second he'd closed the door my smile dropped.

"Esme's going to know something's up," Edward mumbled, his hands in his pockets and his eyes not meeting mine.

I narrowed my eyes at him, seriously considering whether he was bipolar or not. One minute he was challenging me to the death and the next he couldn't even look at me… "She'd never say anything to the press," I assured him.

He nodded, "You're probably right,"

I smirked, "I usually am."

He snorted, "I said 'probably'."

"Yeah, yeah," I sang teasingly, smacking his arm as I passed him.

I entered the living room to see Emmett, Charlie and Carlisle all watching the game on the Cullen's flat screen TV. I always found it amusing to watch Carlisle when he was watching because it was the only time I ever heard him swear or show hostile behavior. I plonked down on the couch between Emmett and Charlie, winking at Emmett as I did so. He blushed and cleared his throat.

"You know, Emmett," I started. "You should meet my good friend, Rosalie Hale, I have a feeling you two would get along."

"I don't think so, Bella." he said sourly.

"She designs my lingerie and she loves cars…" I trailed off, letting him absorb it all.

"She loves cars?" he asked incredulously, a shit-eating grin on his face.

I nodded with a smile, "I remember one of your _many_ fan mails you sent to me suggesting I have more cars in the background when I'm modeling…"

His eyes glazed over a little and Carlisle tore his eyes away from the screen to raise a disapproving eyebrow at him.

Edward strolled into the room and smacked the back of Emmett's head, "Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard, dear brother." he said as he plopped down between Emmett and I. Emmett grumbled something unintelligible under his breath that caused Edward's smirk to grow.

Edward yawned and stretched out his arm, draping it over my shoulders.

"Cheese ball," I grumbled and heard him chuckle quietly.

I felt a bit like Dr. Evil plotting my big revenge as I came up with my new plan; to make him as uncomfortable as possible. I reached my hand up to his and threaded our fingers so I could pull it down and place it over my breast. He immediately stiffened next to me and I heard his sharp intake of breath.

_Game on, Cullen._ I thought smugly. _Game on._

* * *

**AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Foreign Exchange

**AN: Thank you everyone for the support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters that have been mentioned in the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable characters, publications and locations do not belong to me either. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the words and Courtney.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Foreign Exchange**

**BPOV**

'_He immediately stiffened next to me and I heard his sharp intake of breath. _

Game on, Cullen. _I thought smugly. _Game on_.'_

My eyelids fluttered open to the familiar sight of my bedroom. I rolled over and switched off the alarm on my _iPhone_ that told me to get my ass out of bed and exercise. I was, for once, hoping that it would be raining so that I would have a good enough excuse not to go running. Sadly, there was no sign of rain, only the dark gray rain clouds that seemed to be taunting me. I grumbled incoherently from sleep and pulled on a pair of blue shorts and layered a white and green tank top over it. I brushed my fingers through my tangled hair and pulled it back into a messy pony tail. Once I had my shoes on I grabbed my iPod and crept silently through the house until I realized that Charlie had left to go fishing.

I shivered when the dewy morning air hit my exposed skin and whipped past me as I ran. I turned on my 'running' Playlist and skipped through various songs until I found 'Radio' by Beyonce, I admit I don't usually listen to R&B or Hip-Hop but it's the best thing to get your blood pumping and it always hypes me up. I tried to store as much of my surroundings in my memory as I could because it wasn't everyday that I got to run around town completely unnoticed.

_So this is what it's like to be free._ I thought. After a few minutes the air wasn't so cold on my skin but rather welcomed as I started to flush from the exercise.

My mind drifted back to last nights events and the agreement I'd made with Edward Cullen. Immediately, I blushed at the thought of him. We'd spent the remainder of the evening, since Heidi and Demetri left, trying to make the other as uncomfortable as possible. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the new turn in our relationship. Hell, at least he was _talking_ to me now. Still, if I was going to pretend to be his girlfriend, I was going to need some answers as to why he wouldn't even _look_ at me when we were in high school. Surely he had known how emotional girls were at that age and that you don't just ignore them without consequences.

I hadn't realized but subconsciously as I thought of him I had been running towards his house. I spotted the huge mansion and felt a pang of irritation that Charlie hadn't allowed me to buy him a bigger and better house like Edward had bought for his parents. I was about to change my direction when I spotted a crop of bronze hair and then Edward sitting out on his front porch with a guitar. His eyes were closed but his lips and hands were moving. I hid behind a hemlock tree and I paused my iPod, pulling out the headphones from my ears so I could hear his voice. He was singing softly and lightly caressing the strings of the guitar. I couldn't make out the words but I watched the way his lips moved as he sang. His lips suddenly twisted up in a crooked smile but he didn't open his eyes or halt his singing. Something he was singing was making him smile. I frowned when I heard the sound of Lady Gaga's song 'Beautiful, Dirty, Rich' and then panicked when I realized it was my phone. I very nearly dropped it and prayed to God Edward hadn't heard it. Unfortunately he did because he stopped singing. I restarted my run and answered my phone, pretending that I just happened to be running past when my phone rang.

I pressed the answer button when I saw it was Rose, slowing my run a little.

"Rosalie Hale, a call before seven I'm extremely flattered, surely you haven't even had your caffeine yet…" I teased.

"_Oh, hush, Bella. Or should I say 'Belward' seeing as I had to hear about my best friends new relationship in. the. Tabloids." _She spat each word.

I groaned, "Rose, seriously, it's all very complicated."

"_Well, I'm happy for you Bella, but I'm even happier for myself. I've got orders on top of my orders!"_

I smiled for her happiness, but that smile dropped when I saw Edward approaching me with an arched brow. "Look, Rose, do you think I can call you back?"

"_But, Bell-"_

"Bye, Love you." I disconnected the call.

"Spying on me?" he inquired arrogantly with a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "You wish,"

He feigned hurt, holding his hand over his heart. "Harsh,"

I shrugged, "I try."

"Have you seen the news yet?"

"Nope. Despite what you might think, I don't Google myself every five seconds like you do."

He ignored me, "Anyway, it seems our publicists have been busy. They've already made up some stupid nickname for us, there's even a pregnancy rumor."

I rolled my eyes, "Like I'd ever sleep with you,"

"Oh, I'm sure you would." He sounded sure of himself.

"Sorry, to break it to ya, buddy. But, No I wouldn't." Lies. Lies. All lies.

He opened his mouth to respond with a sarcastic comment but something over my shoulder caught his attention.

"Don't freak out when I touch you, but there's a paparazzi hiding in the bushes there," he glanced pointedly behind me but I didn't want to make it seem obvious by looking back.

He raised his hand tentatively and linked his fingers through mine. His hands were a little dry but were still warm against my skin. I watched his face carefully, trying to decipher the emotion behind his eyes. When our skin touched I felt a spark of electricity that steadied into a flowing current as our eyes locked and held.

"Is he gone yet?" I whispered through unmoving lips.

He shook his head infinitesimally, "You should come inside until he's gone." he suggested, tugging my hand gently until I was inside.

I dropped our hands when we were out of sight and moved away from him.

"They're all still sleeping," he told me referring to his family. "we could watch TV, if you'd like?"

"Sure," I agreed. "I just need to call Rose back."

"Tell her I say 'hi'."

I frowned at him, "You don't even know her."

"Any friend of my _girlfriend_ is a friend of mine," he winked and I shivered.

"Fine," I sighed and dialed her number.

She answered on the first ring. "_So I'm finally good enough for you to talk to, I see."_

I laughed, "Sorry, Rose. I was busy."

She huffed into the phone, "_Busy doing what? Or a more appropriate question would be 'doing who?' ."_

"Get your mind out the gutter,"

"_I _live _in the gutter, Bella."_

"I'll buy you a new house then,"

"_Pssh, bitch please, I can buy circles around your houses."_

"And that's thanks too…?"

"_My best friend in the entire world!"_ she practically shouted into the phone. I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear. I saw Edward chuckle silently at the face I pulled.

"I'm glad you're so grateful, Rose."

"_Yeah, yeah don't get used to it."_

"I wont. What were you calling to ask me about?"

"_So I have a date with this French monsieur next week and I was wondering, since you practically run a foreign exchange in your pants-"_

I cut her off, "I think you've got the wrong 'Bella',"

"_This is Isabella Swan, the lingerie model, right?"_

"Just because I'm a lingerie model doesn't mean and I quote 'that I run a foreign exchange in my pants',"

"_Touchy, touchy. Is Eddie boy not getting the job done?"_

I had to bite my tongue from almost shouting that 'we're not sleeping together!' but I knew she'd figure it out. "Just ask me what you wanted to know." I nearly growled.

"_I just wanted a heads-up in case he starts crying out 'Oui Oui', cause that'll just remind me of a two year old who has a bladder problem,"_

I snorted, "That's a bit presumptuous, don't you think?"

"_I'm sorry, did you forget who you were talking to?"_

"Of course not, I don't know anyone else who's as arrogant or self absorbed as you," Except for Edward…

"_There's my girl,"_

I laughed but then stopped when I heard the sound of a loudspeaker, "Rose, what's that?"

"_What's what?"_

"Are you at an airport? I swear I just heard…"

She sighed, "_It's not fun without you, I thought I'd come and meet your new boyfriend."_

"Forks is pretty boring anyway,"

"_Then I'll liven up the place. I land in three hours."_

"I'll come pick you up and to answer your question, it depends how good you are." And with a giggle I ended the call.

I walked over to where Edward was sitting on his couch but didn't sit down.

"Girl talk sounds entertaining." he commented, patting the seat next to him.

I hummed in reply, "She's on her way to Forks and I think the paparazzi should be gone by now, so I'm gonna run back home."

"I can drive you home, Bella."

"No thanks, you don't have to do that." I declined.

He sighed and grabbed his keys from the coffee table, "Stop being so stubborn, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to do it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I think I'm going to have to get Rose to sign that document,"

His brow furrowed, "Why?"

"'Cause I'm going to need someone to vent to about how irritated you make me."

He laughed, "You're funny, you know that?"

"It wasn't intentional." I grumbled as I clicked in my seat belt.

"Are Alice and Jasper Whitlock coming to the reunion tonight?" Edward wondered as he sped down the quiet streets.

"Jasper's still on tour in Texas and Alice has her talk show that she can't blow off."

"So we're going to be the only celebrities?"

"Yup and Rose will probably want to come with."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Which means the 'stalkerazzi' will be focusing on us."

"They would've been anyway,"

"True."

It was silent then only the sound of Matt Nathanson's voice singing 'Come on get higher'. It wasn't that uncomfortable, awkward silence but instead it was rather familiar. It made me think of high school and the way we used to be after I'd given up trying to get a response out of him.

I sighed heavily when we reached my house, "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime. What are you doing today?"

"Um, I was gonna do some grocery shopping since Rose is coming and she can eat almost her weight in food and then I'm fetching her from the airport. "

He shook his head and laughed, "Mind if I join you? Grocery shopping is not one of my specialties and I can drive you to the airport. We can grab some Lunch before if you want?"

I grinned, mischievously, "Why, Edward are you asking me on a date?"

He flushed immediately at the word 'date', "No! Of course not!"

I smirked, "Whatever, be here in an hour. There's no way I'm shopping in these clothes."

An hour later I had on a pair of skinny jeans, black pumps and a white v-necked t-shirt along with a chunky black bangle and a few silver necklaces. My hair was in it's natural state of messy curls and I'd kept my make up light.

There were three light raps on the front door and peeked through the blinds to make sure it was Edward before I opened.

I smiled when I opened the door for him. He was wearing a pair of dark distressed jeans and a white and dark blue checked long-sleeved shirt.

"Hi." I greeted him.

He smiled crookedly. "Hi there, mind if I come in? There's something I think we need to do."

I opened the door wider for him and peeked out to see if we had any admirers. I smiled and waved when I saw two men trying to hide behind a tree that was clearly only wide enough for one.

"Bella, stop flirting with the press." Edward called when he saw the men wave back at me.

"They're standing out there in the cold, Edward." I protested, closing the door and walking into the living room where he was seated on the small loveseat.  
"They're the ones who chose to stalk us, I really don't care if they freeze."

"Meanie." I slapped his arm playfully as I sat down beside him. "Make yourself at home, by the way." I added sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes.

"So what was it that you thought we needed to do?" I inquired.

"This." Was all he responded and then his mouth was on mine.

* * *

**AN: I love this Rosalie :)**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Kissgin

**AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters that have been mentioned in the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable characters, publications and locations do not belong to me either. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the words and Courtney.**

* * *

"_So what was it that you thought we needed to do?_" _I inquired._

"_This._" _Was all he responded and then his mouth was on mine._

**Chapter 6 - Kiss-gin**

**EPOV**

I was on my way to pick up Bella when my cell phone rang. I answered it when I saw it was Demetri.

"Good Morning." I answered cheerfully.

"_You sound like you're in a good mood."_ he commented, his usual chipper voice now gruff with exhaustion.

"I am and you sound like you haven't had your morning caffeine yet."

"_I haven't gone to bed yet, I've been busy letting the press know about your new relationship. I've actually just got the numbers in this morning and they've increased marginally since yesterday. You should have enough money by Christmas for…well you know what."_

I sighed, I _did_ know what I needed the money for. "So this is a good news call?"

He hesitated slightly, "_Well, the press love making up rumors."_ No shit. "_and I saw the pictures from this morning. Tell your girlfriend I said she looks hot by the way. But they're starting to ask me why there's no pictures of the two of you kissing."_

"We've been dating for exactly two days, Demetri." I reminded him.

"_I know. I know, but if you really want this money… there's going to have to be some PDA and I know _you _aren't one for that stuff but I know you've seen pictures of Bella at night clubs with various men."_

"You make her sound like a slut,"

He laughed, "_Sorry, it wasn't intentional. But I've received a number of questions asking if you're gay."_

I choked on air, "They're asking what?!"

"_Exactly. But never fear I have a few connections and all you have to do is try and convince Bella to kiss you today."_

"Piece of cake." I grumbled sarcastically.

"_Look I know you're not very _experienced _in the relationship department but she probably wont have a problem with it, it's not like your taking away her first kiss."_

"I'm not worried about _her_ first kiss," I mumbled almost inaudibly.

"_What do you-?…Oh my God! You're a kiss-gin, you haven't had your first kiss yet!"_

"Shut the fuck up, Demetri" I growled defensively. "and what the hell is a 'kiss-gin'?"

"_A kiss-gin is a kiss virgin, oh my god, dude. I swear I had no idea!"_

"What am I supposed to do?"

"_Kiss her somewhere private, that way if you're really bad no one else will know."_

"Thanks, you're a huge help."

"_That's what I get the big bucks for. Good luck."_

"Thank you. Oh, and Demetri?"

"_Yeah…?"_

"If you tell anybody about this, you're fired."

"_My lips are sealed, sir." _I swear I heard him snicker something like 'and so are yours' as I cut the call and took a few deep breaths to try and remove the red from my face. I swear the roles had been reversed since high school, usually Bella had been the one with the uncontrollable blushing syndrome.

I heard leaves rustling and a few twigs breaking under someone's foot behind me and turned to see two of Satan's helpers with their stupid fifty foot lenses that can take a close up of a booger in your nose and claim it's cocaine. One of them waved at me and I realized this was the connection Demetri had. I rolled my eyes at them and knocked lightly on the front door. The blind shifted and I caught a brief glimpse of brown hair before the door swung open.

"Hi." she greeted me with a celestial smile. My eyes raked over her body and I felt a little guilty and nervous as I thought about what I'd have to do in a few moments. _It's for a good cause, Edward._ Was the mantra in my head.

I smiled at her, "Hi there, mind if I come in? There's something I think we need to do."

She nodded and held the door open wider for me. I passed through and peaked out the living room window to see the two stalkerazzi's waving at her.

"Bella, stop flirting with the press." I called to her as I sat on the small loveseat after adjusting the curtain so they could see in.

"They're standing out there in the cold, Edward." She objected, walking into the room.

"They're the ones who chose to stalk us, I really don't care if they freeze."

"Meanie." she smacked my arm as she sat down next to me. "Make yourself at home, by the way." She added dryly.

I rolled my eyes, despite my nervous state.

"So what was it that you thought we needed to do?" she wondered, cocking her head to the side inquisitively.

_Now or never. _I thought.

"This." I responded and practically pounced at her, fusing my lips with hers.

She froze and I cringed internally as I realized I was probably doing something wrong already. I'd seen people kissing before and tried to remember what they did. Hesitantly, I pulled her full bottom lip into my mouth and sucked gently on it. She snapped out of her frozen state and pulled my top lip into her mouth. My hand rested on her hip and trailed up slowly. Her fingers twisted in my hair and I moaned at the feeling, startling myself at the involuntary sound I made. I ran my tongue along her lips and she parted them, allowing me entrance into her mouth. Her mouth tasted like a mixture of mint and caramel, the two flavors mingled together as her tongue came into contact with mine. That's when it hit me…_I was kissing Bella Swan…and she was kissing me back!_

Our breathing turned to gasping and she leaned in closer, sitting up on her knees so she could press her chest against mine. My hands moved from her hips and onto her back pulling her closer to me.

She gasped and my lips moved to her neck, sucking on the skin there.

"Oh. Fuck." she panted pushing away from me when we saw flashes of light and the sounds of camera's clicking feverishly.

I didn't release her, making sure they got a good shot of us making out. The same man that had waved at me earlier gave me a thumbs-up to tell me he'd got the shot. I broke away from her and she rested her forehead against my chest, panting heavily as she tried to regain her breath.

**BPOV**

Oh.

My.

God.

What the hell just happened?! I had my forehead placed against his chest as I slumped over trying to catch my breath. I growled when I heard the camera's clicking loudly and scrambled off his chest to pull the curtains closed, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at them.

"Some warning would have been nice," I snapped folding my arms over my chest.

"I figured you'd probably slap me if I came right out and said 'put your lips on mine'." he defended, licking his lips.

"Yeah, I probably would have."

He smirked at me, "You're not the only one who's usually right."

I felt a small stinging sensation on my tongue and went to examine it in the mirror, a trickle of blood ran down the tip of my tongue as I squeezed it. "Ugh," I groaned. "You bit my tongue, jackass."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I've never…I mean I'm not the world's best kisser."

I patted his shoulder as I passed him, "You weren't too bad, now are we going grocery shopping or not?"

**-x-x-x-**

"Rocky Road or Cookie Dough?" I mused out loud, trying to decide between my two favorite flavors.

Edward slumped against the trolley, "Come on, just get both."

I settled for Rocky Road, "Stop complaining or I'll make _you_ buy the tampons."

His eyes widened and he immediately shut his mouth. I smirked at him. Typical male.

He pushed the trolley as I skimmed through various magazines buying whichever one had an article about me, Rose or Edward in and then much to Edward's horror I made him accompany me to the 'girly stuff' aisle after we'd picked up enough chips, ice cream and chocolate to feed a small army of children.

"I thought models ate like one pea." Edward stated as we walked down the cereal aisle.

"Don't stereotype, Edward. Do I look like I only eat one pea?" I gestured to my body with my hand.

"I don't know what the hell you eat but it sure doesn't show."

I decided to play with him, "Are you calling me anorexic?"

"No!"

"So you're calling me obese?" I deduced.

"No! God! You're perfect, Bella. Your body's amazing."

I grinned evilly, "You been checking me out, Cullen?"

He scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. The entire time he blushed.

"You're blushing." I sang softly.

He cleared his throat and picked up a box of Lucky Charms, throwing it into the trolley, "What else do you need?"

"Nothing," I said still smiling.

He scowled at me and reached into his back pocket bringing out his phone, he pressed a few buttons and then excused himself to make a call.

I took advantage of being alone and paid for the shopping. The guy at the check out was shamelessly checking _me_ out. He looked oddly familiar and when I read his name tag I knew why.

"Oh my god, Mike Newton?"

He grinned, happy that I remembered him. Sadly I'd never be able to forget him, he was the guy I'd lost my virginity to at prom. "Hey there, Bella. Looking good."

"Thanks, er, you too," Lie. He had lost some of his sandy blonde hair and there was the beginning of a bald spot as well as a receding hairline and a beer belly.

"You coming to the reunion tonight?" he wondered, oblivious to the fact he was holding a pack of tampons as he asked me.

"Yeah, Edward's coming too. He's actually outside on a call."

He glanced back at the window and I saw his eyes narrow slightly, "Great. I heard you two were dating."

I nodded, "So are you still with Jessica Stanley?" The moment I asked I heard a high pitched, nasally voice call out 'Mikey'.

Mike grimaced and looked behind him at what appeared to be a walking carrot with boobs and a bleach blonde wig. I assumed it was Jessica because her face was similar despite the bad nose job. She'd had a boob job but the one was noticeably bigger then the other and the fake tan she'd used on her skin made her look like she had some sort of citrus poisoning.

She flashed a too white smile at me and dug her fake nails into Mike's flabby bicep, "Oh hey Bella,"

"Hey Jess." I handed Mike my black AmEx and her eyes widened at the sight of it. _Yeah bitch, this is what _real _plastic looks like. But don't worry you'll be a walking orange Barbie in no time._

Edward returned and upon seeing Mike his arm wrapped around my waist possessively.

"Well, Edward Cullen, it's great to see you again." Mike extended his hand to Edward who tentatively shook it.

"You too, Mike. Hi Jessica. We'll see you tonight." And then he practically dragged me outside.

"They're probably going to tell the press you're the jealous type," I told him as I helped load the shopping into the back of his Volvo.

"I could tell you were uncomfortable with Newton eye-fucking you." he explained, putting on a pair of dark shades.

I frowned, a little disappointed that I couldn't see his eyes anymore, "Men eye-fuck me all the time, Edward. All they need to do is buy a magazine and Boom! Instant Bella in her underwear."

He smiled, bemused with my rant. "I don't understand what satisfaction _you_ get out of it."

I gaped at him, "You're joking, right? It's perfectly simple, people call you beautiful and find you sexy pretty soon you start _feeling_ that way." I paused, trying to find a situation that would relate to him. "That adrenaline rush you get what you're on stage performing, the crowd screaming your name, demanding more. It's exactly the same as how I feel when I'm walking down that catwalk."

"I understand that part. But surely you already _know_ that you're beautiful, Bella. You just make it sound like you have low self-esteem."

I picked at the seam of my shirt uncomfortable with his observation. I didn't want him to know that _he_ was the reason I was like this. That because he'd ignored me in high school I'd developed a psychological need to be noticed. I was lucky Rose introduced me to modeling otherwise who knows what I would have done for attention. The thought alone made me shudder.

He sensed my anxiety and let the subject drop, "Where do you want to get lunch?"

I shrugged, "I don't mind."

We dropped the shopping off at my house and then he drove us to a small, pokey looking diner called 'Sam's Diner'.

I groaned when I saw the white flashes and heard both mine and Edward's names being called for pictures.

"Don't these people have real jobs?" he growled placing his hand on the small of my back.

I blocked out most of the questions being shouted but when I heard, "_Edward is it true you're still a virgin?"_ I snorted at the impossibility.

"That's one I've never heard." I thought out loud. He didn't respond.

"_Can we have a couple shot of you two?" _One of them shouted.

We paused outside the diner doors and he kissed my lips lightly. This time he didn't stick his tongue in my mouth and I was able to restrain myself from kissing him back too forcefully. The paparazzi got their shots and we managed to get inside the diner.

The waitress waiting by the door had eyes as wide as saucers as she took in our faces. Edward flashed her a polite smile, "Table for two please, maybe somewhere private."

She nodded a little too forcefully and fast, I was afraid she'd injure herself. I could see the headlines now : "**Cullen sued for dazzling small-town waitress into a puddle of mush"** Okay, so they'd probably be more creative and scandalous then that…

She led us to a small corner and introduced herself as Emily. Edward ordered us two cokes, a garden burger for me and steak and chips for him.

People seated in the diner were staring at us like we were the most enrapturing museum exhibit. Edward noticed them and reached across the table to hold my hand.

"Edward can I ask you a personal question?" I blurted out.

He sighed and squeezed my hand lightly, "Go ahead."

I bit my lip as I tried to decide which one to ask him, "Why is it so easy for you to talk to me?"

He frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"In high school…-" I was cut short by Emily bringing our drinks. I thanked her and he motioned with his free hand for me to continue. "In high school you wouldn't even look at me, you treated me like I was invisible. And now…" I glanced pointedly at our intertwined fingers. He was silent for a long moment, his eyes not meeting mine.

"Dammit, Edward," I growled quietly, shooting an icy glance at the people who were trying to eavesdrop. "Look at me."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, "Maybe this isn't…the best time to discuss this."

I squeezed his hand, "Okay."

His eyes slowly opened and I was surprised to see the moisture threatening to brim over. He gave me a weak half smile and nodded when I asked him if he was okay.

We ate in silence once Emily had brought our food, almost tripping over her own feet in the process. Luckily, since I had been so prone to clumsiness when I was younger, I saw what was about to happen and took the plates off the tray for her.

One of the men from the table next to us that was occupied by business men dressed in pinstripe suits and ties approached me with a camera.

"I'm sorry, do you think your we could have a picture? It'll make our day."

I looked at Edward to see if he was okay with it, he sighed but didn't object.

"Sure," I smiled and stood between two men who both put their arms around me. The man who had asked me seemed oblivious to the fact Edward was a celebrity too and asked him to take the picture.

So with an expression half between amusement and irritation, he happily obliged and took the picture.

"Those guys didn't even know who the hell I was." Edward grumbled as he drove us to the airport. I had just texted Rick to tell him where I was going and that he should do some sightseeing since the population of Forks is relatively harmless.

"Well, Emily obviously knew who you were." I pointed out.

He frowned, "Who?"

I rolled my eyes, "Our waitress. And don't tell me you never noticed her because that's just too sad, she practically melted when you smiled at her."

He chuckled softly, "I had other things on my mind."

" 'Things'? I never knew it was possible for _you_ to think more then one _thing_ at a time." I teased, narrowly missing a hand to the head.

"You're mean, you know that?" he said still laughing.

"Oh please, you know you love it."

He rolled his eyes and changed the subject, "Should I be scared of Rose?"

"Yeah, probably." I answered truthfully. "Imagine me: Blonde and having no brain filter."

He was quiet for a moment, his expression thoughtful.

"Oh I'm sorry, you should probably imagine it one-at-a-time," I teased again.

"I was actually picturing you as a blonde and then I got stuck on the image…"

I slapped his arm, "Pervert."

"Don't worry, I prefer brunettes but I can just imagine the headlines tomorrow about our abusive relationship, how many times have you slapped me today?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Not enough apparently."

He winked at me and began singing along to 'Starlight' by Muse, tapping his hands on the steering wheel to the beat.

"So who's your favorite celebrity that you've met?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment, opening his mouth to speak and then changing his mind. "I'd have to say…Ellen DeGeneres."

"Why her?"

"She's hilarious I've never seen a woman dance as much as she does."

"You've obviously not been out with Rose and I, when we used to live together before all this celebrity stuff we'd dance around our apartment in our underwear…"

He groaned and gripped the steering wheel tighter, "I _really_ don't want to meet your best friend after I've pictured you dancing in your underwear."

I giggled, satisfied with the response I'd received from him. "Don't act like you've never pictured me in my underwear before."  
He raised his eyebrow at me, "I don't have to, you're in practically every single magazine and billboard in skimpy pieces of fabric."

"Don't over exaggerate,"

"Okay, maybe I was a _little._"

I huffed, "I'm really glad Rose is gonna be here, maybe she can put you in your place."

"I think you do a pretty good job, Bella." he admitted as he parked the car. I was waiting for the blinding white flashes and my name being shouted but much to my delight there was no paparazzi.

Edward and I stood next to each other at the front of the car, surveying the area in awe.

"It's quiet…too quiet…" he whispered.

"Where do you think they are?"

Before he could answer a blonde woman shouted out, "Hey, pretty boy come help with my bags!"

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her and I squinted until I realized who it was. "Rose!"

* * *

**AN: And, Eh, there's nothing else I can say.**

**Review, please.**


	7. Reunion

**AN: Thank you for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters that have been mentioned in the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable characters, publications and locations do not belong to me either. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the words and Courtney.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Reunion**

**BPOV**

Edward dropped Rose and I off at home so we could catch up and he promised to pick us both up for the reunion.

She was pretty tired after the flight so we agreed to watch a movie in bed. She chose 'Rocky Horror Picture Show' our all time favorite and I brought the ice cream.

"So seriously Bella, why didn't you tell me about Edward?" she asked, her head was resting on my stomach as she lay across the bed.

There was nothing sexual between us, we'd just always been like this. So don't get any ideas…

I sighed, "It's complicated."

"Complicated, my ass. Either you're screwing the guy or not."

"We're not sleeping together, Rose…but we're dating - kind of."

"I have this feeling that you're not supposed to say anything, but _come on _you're my best friend I wont tell anyone."

"Then as my best friend, trust me when I say that you don't need to know, I'll tell you soon enough."

She huffed and dropped a blob of ice-cream on my stomach, I yelped in surprise and she licked it off slowly. "Rose, what the fuck?"

She laughed evilly, "I've always wanted to try that with someone."

"Sorry to say this but I don't swing that way, babe."

My phone buzzed before she could respond.

**You better not be dancing in your underwear - E.**

I giggled and Rose tried to read it, "Ooh a text from pretty boy, lemme see." I handed it to her and she winked at me before replying, reading it out as she did so. "We're…not…wearing…any…underwear…we're…in…bed…and…Rose…just…licked…ice-cream…off…my…stomach." and with a satisfied smile she sent it.

The reply was instant.

"Oh fuck." Rose said,

"What did he say?" I asked sitting up to read over her shoulder.

"That's what he said 'oh fuck'. We've just sent him a message to say we're lying in bed eating ice-cream off each other and all he can give us is a two word answer?!"

I laughed, "We should get ready anyway."

About two hours later I had straightened my hair, applied smoky black and grey shadow and eyeliner to my eyes and dressed in a deep violet coloured boob tube dress that hugged my curves and ended mid thigh. I had a few necklaces and bracelets. Oh and don't forget my silver heels. Rose wore a jewel red halter necked dress and black heels and her hair was also straightened.

Edward had convinced Emmett to join us at the reunion so we could introduce the two of them.

"You look beautiful," Edward told me as we drove to the reunion. Emmett was taking Rose in his Jeep so the car was quiet.

"Thanks," I blushed. "You too," I wasn't lying either. The pair of dark jeans and deep blue dress shirt looked amazing on him.

Thinking of Rose and Emmett made me bite down on my bottom lip to hold in my laughter. If anybody had thought Emmett's reaction to seeing me was hilarious, well then, if you had been there to see Emmett meeting Rose, you would've laughed until you were blue in the face. Rose had answered the door and Emmett very nearly passed out from lack of oxygen, which was strange since his mouth _was_ open and hanging almost to the floor, creating a sloppy puddle of drool on my fathers new carpeting - hopefully it would be dry by the time we got back…that would probably be difficult to explain.

The reunion was being held at basically the only club in Forks called **P3 **which is run by three sisters. **(Yes P3 from Charmed :] I was watching it while writing this) **

There were silver balloons that had been tied to the ceiling and a small stage at the front where Edward was going to perform. First thing Rose did was drag me to the bar in the center of the room. I had no idea what she ordered me but I downed the drink and ordered another one. I figured this night would be more bearable if I had enough alcohol. Rose must have had the same idea because she ordered another one too.

I took another look around and surprisingly enough, Forks actually had a pretty decent club.

Edward sat on the bar stool next to me and ordered a beer. I frowned at him for the boring drink. He noticed my expression and laughed.

"I have the whole evening to get plastered and order exotic sounding drinks, Bella. I'd rather perform sober."

My interest peaked, "What song are you performing?"

He sighed, looking exasperated. "I have no idea."

Rose tugged on my arm, "Bells, I'm gonna go talk to Emmett, kay?"

"Ookay," I told her but she'd already gone. Edward gave me a knowing smile and ordered me another shot.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I accused, trying to narrow my eyes at him.

"This is your last one unless you want pictures of you dancing around on the bar…?"

I cocked my head to the side, having a flash back. "You know, I think I've actually done that."

He laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

I shrugged and saw a couple approaching us. The girl had mousy brown hair and glasses and the boy had a bit of a skin problem.

"Bengela!" Whoa, I didn't mean for their names to come out as one…what the fuck is in these drinks? "I mean, Ben and Angela!"

I hugged both of them and Edward shook their hands.

"Oh my gosh, Bella I haven't seen you since that day you left for New York." Angela said.

"Well the last time I saw you, you were…" I glanced at her protruding belly. "_not _pregnant."

Ben laughed scratching the back of his neck, "It kind of just happens once you're married…well not for everyone…I-I mean you _can_ have kids when you're not married…but we d-decided to wait since our virginities were a special thing and her dad's a priest…" He was rambling in a high pitched voice and my brain stopped processing his words from 'marriage'.

Edward gave me a weird look and Angela glared at her husband, "You told me you'd act normal, Ben."

"I can't help it!" he protested.

"We're still the same Edward and Bella from high school," I assured him.

He snorted, "I can't imagine the old Bella in lingerie."

Angela slapped his arm with her clutch and stormed away. He made a gesture with his thumb that he better follow her and then left.

I threw my hands up in the air, "I don't even have to sleep with anybody to be accused of ruining marriages!"

"They'll be okay, don't worry." he assured me, running his hand along my arm. "We seem to have made a new married couple though," he pointed to Emmett and Rose who were dancing together, his arms were around her waist and hers were holding onto his neck.

"I knew they'd be great together," I thought out loud, he nodded.

I saw Eric Yorkie the valedictorian playing with the microphone on stage and knew it was speech time.

The music died down and he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, "If I could have everyone's attention, please." The crowd stood around the small stage as he spoke. "My mother had always told me that when I was nervous before speaking in front of large crowds that I should picture them in their underwear." he smiled and looked at me. "but that doesn't exactly _help_ when you have a lingerie model in the crowd." they laughed and I heard Edward chuckle quietly too, his warm breath blowing across the back of my neck. "Welcome back to Forks, Bella and Edward, it's great to see you both again and congratulations I heard you're dating now." I flushed with embarrassment, but nodded. "So we're all back together in one room after five years of being free, some of us never left - some of us hardly ever visit" _cough _"Bella and Edward" _cough. _"but they're back now and that's all that matters, it's great to see you all again and I know you're all excited to hear our very own world famous Edward Cullen sing so, Edward if you don't mind…?"

**EPOV**

I kissed Bella's cheek and climbed on stage picking up the guitar they'd left out for me. I wasn't going to be a diva and demand they drive to my house and fetch _my_ guitar because I couldn't perform without it, because it even sounds sad to me.

I caught sight of Emmett and Rose sitting at the bar, her head was resting on his shoulder and I winked at him. He gave me a thumbs up in reply.

Rose called out to Bella and patted the bar seat next to her, holding her hand as I made myself comfortable on the wooden stool and tuned the guitar.

"I thought it would be appropriate for me to sing something I wrote in high school, it's unreleased since there wasn't enough space on my debut album but…yeah, it's called 'Forever in Love' I hope you like it." I looked at Bella who smiled encouragingly at me.

I played the introduction with my guitar, trying to lose myself in the music. I licked my lips before I started singing.

"_Can I tell you how much that I really love you, girl?_

_If the answer_'_s yes; I_'_ll tell you and the entire world_

_That if I had anything to do with it,_

_You would come down to DC to be with me."_

Flashes of high school went through my head as I sang… Isabella's first day…_Flash_… My breath caught in my throat as she sat next to me in biology, she turned to me and smiled, her glasses reflecting the fluorescent lighting, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, it looks like we're gonna be lab partners, what's your name?" I was lost in the sound of her voice, all I could do was stare at her, Bella's smile faltered and dropped…_Flash_…

"_Where I could sail right through the sky_'_s cool air_

_Cause the windy city has the winds that bring it there_

_We_'_ll pack our bags and leave this town_

_And we_'_ll go somewhere _

_Where no one will bring us down_

_And be forever in love,"_

…_Flash_… I was eating alone at my lunch table when a blur of mahogany sat next to me, my eyes adjusted to see Bella again. "So that Stanley girl told me your name's Edward…" I nodded slightly in confirmation, she seemed to get excited when I responded. "That's great, I've never met anyone named Edward before," I just watched her, unsure what she wanted from me I heard Mike Newton call out to her and she sighed getting to her feet, "Well, I'll see you around, _Edward._" I watched her walk away and back to the popular table…_Flash_…

"_Can I tell you how much that I really miss you, girl?_

_I haven_'_t been myself lately _

_And that_'_s for sure_

_And if I had anything to do with you_

_I would be right by your side tonight."_

…_Flash_…The school was practically buzzing with excitement as students rushed around gossiping about who was going with who to the prom, nervous boys asking girls out and loud ear-splitting squeals as girls reported back to their friends. Bella smiled at me as I opened my locker that was next to hers, her teeth were no longer restrained by braces and I could really see how beautiful her smile was now. I nodded my head slightly and she was suddenly blocked out of my vision by Mike Newton.

"So Bella," he held her hand in his. "You got a date to prom yet?" She shook her head, smiling at him. "Well, then, you wanna go to the prom with me?"

"Sure," she agreed and he pulled her body towards his, latching his mouth to hers. He kissed her making disgusting moans that made me shudder. I slammed my locker door shut and stormed away…_Flash_…

"_Where I could sail right through the sky_'_s cool air_

_Cause the windy city has the winds that bring it there_

_We_'_ll pack our bags and leave this town_

_And we_'_ll go somewhere will no one will bring us down_

_Be forever in love"_

…_Flash_…I walked into Biology, the only class I had with Bella, and saw Mike Newton sitting on her side of the desk table. She smiled hesitantly at me and he turned around shooting me an icy glare. He whispered something to her and kissed her lips chastely before taking his seat on the other side of the class. I sat down next to her, waiting for the usual, cheery 'Hi, Edward' but it never came. She brushed her hair from behind her ear and let it fall like a dark curtain between us as she sunk lower into her seat…_Flash_…

"_Take my hands _

_and we_'_ll be on our way soon_

_Take a look into my eyes,_

_I love you_

_You_'_re the one that I dream of_

_We_'_ll be forever in love"_

…_Flash_…She stormed into the classroom slamming her books down onto the desk, not once looking at me. She was mumbling something under her breath that sounded like a long list of profanities as well as 'just trying to be friendly' and 'hasn't even spoken to me and I love him'. My heart constricted at the word 'love' was she talking about Mike? No! She couldn't love him. She should love me. I loved her, Dammit. _How can you expect her to love you, Edward? Not even your own parents loved you that's why they abandoned you_…_Flash_…

"_Can I tell you how much that I really need you, girl?_

_You_'_re my everything_

_My only love in the world_

_And if I had anything to do with it_

_We would spend our lives together_

_Forever."_

I hadn't realized I'd been singing with my eyes closed until the song ended and I couldn't see anybody's face. My eyes flickered immediately to where Bella had been and saw her seat was empty as well as Rose's.

The crowd clapped and cheered and I muttered a quick 'thank you' before practically running over to Emmett.

"Where are the girls?" I demanded.

He shrugged, "Bella was crying and Rose took her home, I stayed behind so I could let you know. So I kind of need a ride,"

I grabbed my keys and raced to the parking lot saying a quick goodbye to Ben and Angela before leaving. Emmett took his sweet time walking to the car and I honked the horn impatiently.

"Geez, you've been hanging around girls too much, man. You're starting to get PMS."

I growled at him, "Why didn't you interrupt me when Bella was crying?"

"You were singing…with your eyes closed, dude. You were really into it too, I swear at one part I thought you were also gonna start crying."

"You're not helping."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I love her! Okay? I'm fucking in love with Isabella Swan, I loved her since I first saw her in high school with those fuck ugly braces and dorky glasses, I loved her before she was famous and I still love her now. That entire song I sang back there is for her!" I practically shouted it at him.

"Then why the hell did you avoid her like the plague in high school?"

"I had issues okay? I still do. It's just easier now…I've had some closure."

"You mean those abandonment issues that Carlisle and Esme always used to tell me about?"

I nodded, "I love her but I never expected her to love me back because the ones I love never love me." I had successfully managed to say 'love' four times in a sentence, something I would have thought to be impossible until I met Bella.

"Well let's go get her so you can tell her what you just told me."

I nodded and pressed down harder on the accelerator. Each mile bringing me closer to what my heart wanted…

* * *

**AN: The link to the song is on my blog, the link to my blog is on my profile :)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Forever in Love

**AN: Wow, thank you for all the support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters that have been mentioned in the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable characters, publications and locations do not belong to me either. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the words and Courtney.**

* * *

'"_Well let's go get her so you can tell her what you just told me."_

_I nodded and pressed down harder on the accelerator. Each mile bringing me closer to what my heart wanted…'_

**Chapter 8 - Forever in love**

**BPOV**

I had heard Edward sing before but had never really listened too closely to the lyrics. The song was called 'Forever in Love' and he had said he wrote it in high school. I never remembered seeing Edward talking to any girls…or even talking to _anybody_. No one tried to talk to him…besides me, but that song couldn't be about me. He couldn't love me…could he?

I wasn't sure when I had started crying but the tears were now flowing freely, my body quivering. Rose felt my shaking as she was still holding my hand and whispered something to Emmett, he handed her a set of keys. She pulled me along until we were in the ladies bathroom.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I shook my head, biting my lip to keep in the low sob that threatened to escape. She rubbed my back and pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number I didn't recognize.

She spoke in a deep voice, "Hi, this is…Emmanuel, I'm outside the reunion where Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen are…Yes that one…I've just seen them sneaking out the back entrance, they said something about driving down to the La Push reservation…You're welcome." She sighed when she saw my confused expression. "I like to give the press a few fake sightings it makes my life so much easier. It's how I managed to arrive at the airport undetected, one fake Robert Pattinson sighting and you're basically as unimportant as the privacy of a celebrity."

Now it made sense. "I'm sorry I freaked out back there-"

She cut me off, "Don't worry about it, we'll talk about it later. You want me to take you home?"

I nodded and she led me outside to a huge, red Jeep that I recognized to be Emmett's.

I washed off my make up and tied my hair up in a messy bun, pulling on a pair of dark blue pajama pants and a white tank top afterward. Rose had fallen asleep by the time I returned back to my room, already changed into a pair of black shorts and an old red t-shirt. I'd told her everything when we got back. About how Edward used to ignore me in high school and that we weren't really dating but I was still in love with him. She held me when I cried and eventually told me that life's a bitch but you gotta find a way to be a bigger one. I responded back, asking if she thought I needed to put on weight. Of course, in typical Rosalie Hale fashion she snapped back at me and said I better not putting any more fucking weight on and that my ass was big enough already. We had shared a look and then burst into laughter.

I flipped open the covers on my side and shivered as my skin touched the cold sheets. I fluffed up my pillow and sighed as I waited for sleep to find me.

It felt like I had only been asleep for two seconds when there was a light rap on my window. I groaned, stupid tree scratching my window again. I'd have to talk to Charlie about getting somebody to take care of that.

Another tap, this time harder and followed by my name. "Bella."

Okay, so now the wind was talking to me?

_Tap tap, _"Bella."

I opened one eye to see a glimmer of bronze hair and a pale moonlit face outside my window. I carefully moved Rose off of me, not remembering when she had rolled over, almost killing me in the process.

I stumbled blindly narrowly avoiding tripping over a pair of stilettos and carefully opened the window.

"Edward?" I whispered, my voice coming out gruffly from sleep. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, sadly. "You left."

I looked down and then realized, "Oh my god, are you…did you climb the tree?" there was no way it was strong enough to hold a fully grown man.

"Yeah," the branch made a creaking sound as he shifted his weight. "Not the most comfortable accommodation but it's worth it."

"Climb down," I told him. "I'll meet you by the front door."

He nodded and disappeared into the darkness. I pulled my pony out my hair and ran my fingers through it roughly before slipping on my _Uggs_ and sneaking downstairs. Charlie's snores and the ticking of Grandma Swan's old grandfather clock were the only noises I could hear besides the howling wind. I almost tripped down the stairs and muttered a quiet 'shit' before I could stop myself. Charlie's snores stopped abruptly but then continued with a noise that could rival the roar of an African Lion.

I unlocked the front door but Edward wasn't there, squinting into the darkness I walked outside.

"Edward?" I called out, rubbing my bare arms as I tried to warm them with the friction.

"Do you want my jacket?" a ghostly voice whispered out of nowhere.

I gasped and clutched my hand over my heart, "Edward, you scared me."

He chuckled as he shrugged out of his jacket, helping me afterward to put it on. I sighed in contentment from the warmth and smell of it. I couldn't quite figure out _exactly_ what it smelt like but it was a mixture of washing detergent and some sort of aftershave.

"You want to take a walk with me?" he wondered holding out his elbow.

I nodded and linked my arm through his. We walked down my driveway, the only source of light coming from the full moon and a few dim streetlights.

"You were great earlier…" I started as we began walking down the moonlit street. "performing, I mean. I've never heard you sing live before."

"I didn't sound like a poor impression of Mickey Mouse, then? I've been to a few concerts where the band or singer performs absolutely shit and sound nothing like they do on CD."

I giggled, "You were perfect."

He slowed his walk, "I must have done something wrong."

"Why would you think that?"

"Emmett told me Rose took you home because you were upset about something…"

"I was."

He turned to face me, "I never intended to hurt you, Bella. I never wanted to make you cry."

His short explanation ignited a dormant, raging fury inside me.

"Then why the hell did you ignore me in high school? Do you have a thing against the female species or just me in particular? Did I repulse you with my frizzy hair or my dorky glasses and train-track braces? Or did I smell really bad and no one else seemed to notice? Did I ever do anything to offend you?!" Tears of anger were welling up in my eyes as I struggled to keep my voice down.

"No, of course not-"

"Then what did I do?! For the life of me I can't figure out what the fuck I ever did to you. So if you say I did none of those things then please, enlighten me as to what made you so…so…" I struggled for words in my rage, which ironically only made me angrier. "hostile towards me."

His eyes dropped from mine when I was finished. "And for Christ's sake, could you please look at me? This isn't high school-"

He cut me off raising his face to look into my eyes, "I'll explain as soon as you stop shouting at me,"

I gaped at him and then shut my mouth, "Sorry."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, I should apologize to you. You are more than right to demand an explanation so I'll start from the beginning, perhaps we should sit down."

I stood my ground stubbornly, "I'm fine."

He sighed and sat down on the pavement, "Suit yourself."

"Let's hear it." I urged.

He was quiet for a moment, "Did you know Carlisle and Esme aren't my real parents?"

My eyes widened at this, "No, I never knew that."

He smiled sadly up at me, "Well I guess you do now, my real parents gave me up for adoption after I was born… Actually, that's a lie, 'given up for adoption' implies that they actually took me to an orphanage but they didn't. I was abandoned at the hospital, without a name."

He looked so sad and distraught that I had the urge to comfort him. I sat down next to him, taking his pale hand in mine.

He squeezed it, "Thanks," I shrugged nonchalantly and he continued.

"Carlisle and Esme lived in Chicago at the time and Carlisle was working at the hospital. They had just found out that Esme was unable to have any children…then they found me." he half-smiled. "I never knew I'd been abandoned until I was fourteen, when I finally voiced my questions about why I didn't look anything like them. For some reason they had hoped I'd either remain oblivious or not want to know…" he trailed off and I moved closer into his side as the wind whooshed past us.

"What does this have to do with you ignoring me?" I whispered.

He released a long breath, "You don't just find out the people you've been calling your parents for fourteen years aren't actually your parents without having some issues." he explained. "When I found out how they'd just left me there, not caring whether I'd lived or died it made me feel…alone and worthless. I mean, I didn't even know them, I hadn't even known _about_ them and I still loved them. But it hurt that they didn't love me back. Now this is where you come in…"

He smiled at me, "On your first day with those crazy curls," he reached out, unthinkingly, to twirl a strand of my hair. "braces and your glasses, you were still the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious, Bella. You were so…kind and cheerful, I'd been so used to the Seasonal-Affected Disorder people in my classes that it would have been nice to have someone like you to brighten up the place."

"You said 'would have been'? What do you mean?"

"I had some serious abandonment issues that were still unresolved. I could see that if I allowed myself to open up to you I'd eventually fall in love and then you'd leave…that's why I never spoke to you but that didn't stop me from…falling in love."

It felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest, I had been right earlier about him loving me.

"So that song you sang earlier, the one you wrote in high school…it was," I smiled. "for me?"

He smiled back, sheepishly and even in the bad lighting I could see his cheeks were slightly flushed. "Yeah."

I dropped my face to hide my own blush, "Do you…still feel _that_ way about me?"

A cool finger found my chin, pulling my face up so he could look into my eyes. His expression was unreadable at first but then he grinned, "I love you, Bella. I always have."

"I love you too," I whispered. I didn't know what came over me. Maybe it was the surge of emotion that rushed through me, but I grabbed his face roughly in my hands and pulled his lips to mine. He was surprised at first, his lips freezing for a split second before moving hungrily with mine. His hands gripped my hips and he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. I could feel his smile and couldn't control the idiot-sized grin that spread across my face. Slowly, he dragged his tongue along my lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, both of us moaning loudly as our tongues touched. I briefly wondered if he'd kissed other girls before, not that he was a bad kisser or anything. He was everything _but_ that. He just felt a little…inexperienced and almost bit my tongue again.

He chuckled as he pulled away, "I'm definitely beginning to like that, although I need to stop trying to bite you."

I laughed a little too loudly, opening my eyes. "You can bite me all you want, Edward Cullen."

"Kinky."

I kissed his lips chastely, "I aim to please."

"I love you."

"No, I love _you_."

He shook his head, still kissing me. "I. Love. You."

"We both love each other." I concluded. Always the pacifist.

He laughed, pulling away and playing with my fingers. "So since we both love each other, would you consider being my _real_ girlfriend, no contracts just…us."

I could feel myself blushing, "I'd like that."

"Does it make me crazy if I want to phone everyone I know to tell them all about tonight?"

I sighed, "They already knew we were dating."

"True."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way though."

"Me neither."

I rested my head into the crook of his neck, closing my eyes as I inhaled his scent. The wind howled again, causing us both to shiver.

I felt and heard Edward sigh, "I should get you back inside."

"I'm only going inside if you're coming with me."

"I don't think Rose would like it very much if she had to share the bed with us…"

"We'll sleep on the couch."

"Comfy."

I snorted, "Shut up, I'm not negotiating this. I've spent too damn long not sleeping in your arms."

He abruptly rose to his feet, still keeping me attached to his body, and started walking.

I giggled loudly, "What are you doing?"

He grinned and kissed my cheek, "I'm not wasting any more time."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading.**


	9. Ellen

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters that have been mentioned in the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable characters, publications and locations do not belong to me either. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the words and Courtney.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Ellen**

**BPOV**

He carried me back home in blissful silence - my arms wrapped securely around his neck as he held me tightly against him. I watched the way the cool evening breeze blew through his bronze locks, occasionally loosening one enough to let it fall in his eyes. He caught my gaze and smiled, "What?" he questioned, sounding a little self-conscious.

I shook my head and giggled, refusing to answer. He narrowed his eyes slightly at me but didn't persist.

Much to my protest, he set me down at the front porch so I could unlock the door. I shrugged out of his jacket before he could offer to help me and hung it up in the coat closet. His warm arms wrapped around me from behind, I could feel his warm breath against my ear as he whispered. "So about that couch?"

I smiled, turning in his embrace so I could face him. I leaned closer, watching as he licked his lips in anticipation for my kiss. Deciding to tease him, I simply breathed. "Follow me." and brushed past him.

He whimpered and followed me back to the couch we'd first kissed each other on. I rearranged the cushions a bit, making the space wider and then indicated for him to lie down first.

He toed off his shoes and seemed to hesitate with his jeans. I smirked at him, silently telling him that he might as well let me see him in his boxers since he's seen me in my underwear countless times…in magazines and billboards, of course. He chuckled nervously and pulled his jeans down, leaving him in his t-shirt and a pair of boxers. I had secretly hoped that he would be wearing ones with something funny and cute on them, like little superman logo's or something, so I could tease him about it, but no such luck. They were plain black and he caught my unabashedly staring at his crotch as he lay down on his side on the couch.

I cleared my throat, tearing my eyes away from the huge bulge, and lay down next to him. His arm encircled my waist and I grabbed his hand, lifting it to my mouth to kiss it gently. I felt him bury his face in my hair and sigh contently.

"Good night, love." he breathed, initiating a shiver from me.

"Night." I managed to reply sleepily, letting my eyelids droop until they finally closed.

**EPOV**

I woke the next morning with a stiff body…yes everywhere… a crick in my neck and a beautiful girl in my arms. We had shifted slightly in the course of the night, I lay on my back, Bella on her side facing me with her hand on my chest.

I stretched my body without moving her but she still stirred. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, a perplexed look on her face before realization dawned on her and she smiled up at me.

"Sup." she greeted me, nodding her head upwards.

I laughed, a little too loudly considering Rose and Charlie were probably still sleeping and nuzzled my face in her neck.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her, raising my head to drown in her eyes.

She contemplated for a moment. "Not as comfortable as my custom made orthopedic bed, but it'll do." she teased.

I smirked at her, amazed that she was always able to be so teasing even at God-knows-what-time in the morning.

But this was Isabella Swan we were talking about, everything she did amazed me.

I softly pressed my lips to hers, not bothering about morning breath. We kissed slowly for a moment, no tongue, just teasing each other with soft brushes.

With a sigh she pulled away, "I don't want to leave today." she admitted quietly.

I sighed too, I'd forgotten our flight back was today. "I'm leaving with you, it wont be so bad."

"Always so sure of yourself," she teased, trailing her finger along my jaw.

"It's hard not to be at least a _little_ bit cocky when you have the world's most beautiful, sexy woman as your girlfriend." I leered at her, enjoying the way she blushed.

"You'll have to introduce us sometime, I'd like to meet the woman who stole my title."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek, "I'm sure I could arrange something."

She sighed, "I'm going to take a shower, you should probably head home before Charlie sees us."

"He already knows we're dating, Bella. It's all over the tabloids."

She shook her head, "Reading about something is different from actually seeing your daughter with her almost-naked boyfriend on the couch you've had for over two decades."

I looked around with false alarm, "Where is he?"

She frowned, following my gaze. "Who?"

"This half-naked boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes, "He's waiting for me in the shower, of course. Now shoo and pick me up for the airport later."

I saluted her, "Yes, ma'am." and then released her from my hold.

She picked up my jeans and threw them at the coach absentmindedly before walking upstairs. I watched the way her ass moved with each step. When she was gone I sighed and pulled on my jeans and quickly slid on my shoes, knowing Charlie or Rose were bound to wake up when they heard the sounds of the shower.

I peeked out the blinded windows to see if the coast was clear, sighing when I realized I was hoping in vain. _Of course there would be paparazzi._

What surprised me was that one of them had actually _camped_ outside, I didn't remember seeing him and hoped that they had no shots of me climbing up that tree by Bella's window, no matter how close I was to Charlie, I was always wary of that gun.

My phone buzzed in my pocket while I was driving back to Bella's house to pick her and Rose up for the airport. I sighed when I saw it was my PA, Lauren.

"Edward speaking."

"_Afternoon, Mr. Cullen. I was just calling to remind you about your flight this afternoon."_

"I haven't forgotten, Lauren. Is there anything else? A meeting maybe?"

There was a sound of papers rustling, "_Um__…Oh! Ellen's people just called and they want you on the show tonight."_

I smiled, "Tell them I said yes, I'd love to be there."

"_She personally requested that your new girlfriend be there too."_

"It shouldn't be a problem, but I'll speak to Bella."

"_I'll go ahead and say yes anyway, have a safe flight."_

"Thanks, I'll see you soon."

**BPOV**

After a sad goodbye to my dad and Edward's family, Rose, Edward and I were finally back in New York. The plane ride had been pleasant and this time, it had been _my_ head on Edward's shoulder. Rose took a photo of us with her_ iPhone_ and uploaded it to _Twitter _and _Facebook_. Edward had rolled his eyes saying it was a complete waste of time having those things but when we'd searched his name it had come up with various fake accounts. To say he was mad was an understatement, he was furious. He'd gone on for about five minutes straight saying that he couldn't understand the human race and couldn't possibly fathom why someone would want to pretend to be him. They'd even created a fake Edward and Bella and put us in a relationship. When Rose had found the 'manipulated' pictures of us, Edward had calmed down a little and started laughing at some of the images. One we found particularly amusing was a cover art for a movie about a teenage human girl that falls in love with a vampire. They'd put my face on some girls body, leaving her hair and changed Edward's eyes to a glowing gold and his skin was a chalky white. I blushed deep crimson and pulled the phone away from him when he found the paparazzi pictures of me in a few 'compromising positions' with my former boyfriend, Alec Volturi, famous male model. There were a few other photo's with other men but none quite as bad as those.

Edward had been very understanding and kissed my lips softly, whispering 'we all have pasts' and that all that mattered was that he had me for the present and the future. Talk about an 'Aww-my-boyfriend-is-the-most-amazing-man-in-the-world' moment.

So, now I was seated off camera watching as Edward spoke with _the_ Ellen DeGeneres, I'd never really spoken to her much before or watched her show but I'd definitely start now. The woman was hilarious.

He'd only spoken about his album for about a minute when she interrupted him to talk about me. Edward grinned widely as he spoke about our relationship, explaining that we'd actually both loved each other since high school but didn't elaborate after that. The next question seemed to spark something crazy inside of him.

The audience made a collective 'aww' at the way his cheeks flushed when a picture of us came on the flat screen behind Ellen's head.

"So," she started, her blue eyes seemed to twinkle a bit. "you're in love with her?"

Edward grinned widely, "Very much so."

"Ain't love grand?" she said to the audience. "I actually heard that she's in the set right now. Do you want to bring her out?"

One of the producers shot me a pleading glance and an extremely tall man, hooked me up to a mic and then took me down the passage way to those stairs everyone makes their entrance on. Thank God I'd anticipated something like this happening, I wore a slate grey pencil skirt, white ruffled blouse with the two top buttons open, a pair of black heels and some silver accessories. My hair wasn't as curly as it usually was and I had some natural make up on.

The guy who plays the music, I guess he was kind of the DJ, changed the song to 'Goodies' by Ciara. I walked down the stairs, looking into the large audience and danced a little, making sure to roll my hips. The audience cheered and clapped. Ellen hugged me tight and I smirked at Edward after he'd kissed me chastely.

"You just couldn't keep me away, could you?" I teased him.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around me after we'd sat down.

"Boy, you got it bad." Ellen commented on his huge grin.

I shrugged to answer for him, "I have that affect on men."

"…and women." she added.

The audience laughed at her joke about her sexuality.

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "I'm actually really close to going all 'Tom Cruise' and jumping on this couch declaring my love for her."

More laughter.

"Please be my guest." she offered and the crowd egged him on.

"Nah, I hate being unoriginal, I'd much rather do this…" he removed his arm from around me and ran into the audience. Running up the aisles shouting 'I love Isabella Swan' at the top of his lungs. Ellen was just about doubled over in laughter and my face was surely the colour of a tomato.

The man had obviously lost his mind.

He paused at an elderly woman and whispered in her ear. She stood up and shouted "I love Isabella Swan!"

I watched with disbelieving yet very amused smile on my face. Finally, he ran back to me, lifting me up by my waist and twirling me around.

I kissed him tenderly and he reciprocated eagerly. After an intimate moment Ellen commented, "Hey, break it up. This a family show."

The audience made a disappointed sound when we pulled away from each other.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I informed him, rubbing my nose with his.

His smile was blinding as his eyes lit up from all the excitement.

* * *

**AN: Too much fluffy. I'm gonna pass out.**

**Review, please.**


	10. Pure

**AN: Thank you for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters that have been mentioned in the Twilight series belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable characters, publications and locations do not belong to me either. They belong to their respective owners. I only own the words and Courtney.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**EPOV**

After the Ellen show, Bella and I decided to each go back to our own places so we could unpack and settle in again. I wasn't going to lie, I'd missed my apartment terribly and it felt good to be home again.

I'd successfully managed to dodge all the paparazzi and the crazy screaming fans who had camped outside my apartment building. My bodyguard, Jack, was in his element fighting them off me and I told Lauren to remind me to give him a raise for all his hard work.

I entered my apartment and dropped my keys into the glass bowl by the door, it looked the same as I remembered it. A total bachelor pad. Dark granite kitchen counters with stainless steel appliances for the open plan kitchen and living room. The walls were a slate gray with black and white pictures of my family members and friends. The various awards I'd received had their own shelf on my bookcase filled with all my favorite books.

I walked into my bedroom and fell face down onto my bed. The black silk sheets almost engulfing my form as they flew up with the impact. I turned my head to the side and looked at the glass wall that overlooked the city, my apartment was high up enough that I still had privacy but there were electronically operated blinds if I ever felt paranoid.

I must have fallen asleep because when I looked around the room was suddenly very dark, the only source of light coming from the night life of the city. I groaned and stretched, suddenly cursing myself for wearing jeans, the worlds most uncomfortable invention to sleep in. I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket and flipped it open before I could read the caller ID.

"'lo?" I answered, still half-asleep.

There was a light laugh on the other end. "_And here I was thinking you'd be happy to speak to me..." _Bella teased and I was immediately awake, sitting upright in my bed.

"Sorry, I fell asleep face down on my bed as soon as I got here, otherwise I would've called."

"_It's fine, I did exactly the same thing and I would probably still be asleep if Rose didn't show up and pummel me until I was awake." _I heard Rose shouting something in the background that made her laugh.

I sighed, "No it's not fine, love. I wanted to invite you over for dinner..."

"_You can cook?!"_

I laughed, "Um, no. I was thinking Chinese."

She groaned. "_God, you said the magic words, but Alice and Jasper are coming tonight and she wants to go to Pure, that's actually why I was phoning, to see if you wanted to come with?"_

"Yeah, sure. What time?"

"_Um, is half an hour good for you? Rose and I are almost ready."_

"Perfect. I'll meet you there."

"_I love you." _she giggled.

"I love you, too." I smiled as I said the words and cut the call.

**BPOV**

I had to resist the urge to squee like a teenage girl as I held the phone to my chest, with no-doubt a faraway look and smile on my face. Rose noticed and smirked at me, I -very maturely- stuck my tongue out at her and went back to getting dressed.

I hadn't mentioned it to Edward, but when he said that he fell asleep on his bed and I said I'd done the same, I'd actually been talking about my closet. I'd basically collapsed onto the ottoman after just looking at some of my clothes, I'd missed them all terribly. Being in the modeling business really changed my outlook on fashion, I used to hate it and only wear my old sweats and tank tops but I actually enjoyed dressing up and looking pretty. It was all very vain of me, I know.

I took a step back from the mirror to admire my handiwork, my eyes had been smoked out with a purple and black combo and my lips had a light pink shimmery gloss. I wore a gray-purple strapless bubble dress that ended mid-thigh.

Rose, of course, looked like _she_ was the supermodel here. Her dress was a strapless, dark pink and tiered and her ice blue eyes had the usual black smoky eye and her lips a dark red.

"B, stop checking yourself out, the faster you're done; the faster you'll see pretty boy." Rose reminded me, making disgusting kissy noises.

I swotted her arm as I passed her, "Shut up, you're just jealous."

She sighed, staring at the sequined red clutch in her hands. "I'm happy for you, Bella. I really am."

I cocked my head to the side, seeing this side of Rose was very rare. "You don't look that happy..."

She half-smiled, "I kinda-sorta-maybe _miss_...Emmett."

I squealed loudly and pulled her into a hug, "Aw, Rosie's in love!"

She groaned, "I knew you'd overreact, just because I miss him, doesn't mean I love him."

I tried to get rid of my grin, but was failing miserably. "Those Cullen men sure know how to charm a girl, right?"

She dropped her head into my shoulder, "God, you have no idea. I don't even know what _I'm _feeling. How am I supposed to know whether he feels the same way?! What if he wants one of those down-to-earth small-town girls? I can't be like that, Bella! But at the reunion we were both flirting, so that has to mean something, right? God, I'm so-"

That was when I slapped her.

She stared at me, dumbstruck. Her mouth hanging agape. "Bish, what the fuck was that for?"

I frowned at her, "I'm sorry, did you hear yourself? You were rambling."

She appeared to be re-playing her words over in her head before she grimaced, "Thanks."

I shrugged, "Eh, it's part of the job description as a best friend."

"It sucks that I can't slap you back, though." she admitted as we left my apartment.

Rick was waiting outside, dressed in his usual ear piece, black glasses and black outfit.

"Evening, Rick." I greeted him with a smile.

He simply nodded at Rose and I and shielded us from the stalkerazzi. The flashes always hurt my eyes and often left me with those annoying spots that float around your eyes the whole time, even when you close them. If someone asked me right now what I hated most in life, I'd reply with those annoying spots that flicker in front of your eyes. There was nothing more frustrating or disorientating as having a conversation with someone and all you can see is a brightly coloured dot covering their face.

Rose decided that she would drive tonight so we were going in her Red BMW convertible with her custom rims encrusted in Swarovski crystals. She pumped up the music, the bass making the car vibrate as we drove. As usual, the press were surrounding the car when we arrived at Pure, this time we had no Rick to help us.

_We've arrived – B x. I texted Edward._

His reply was instant. _**In VIP area, Alice and Jasper here too (: - E x**_

We pushed past the paparazzi and breezed into the club. Ah, the lifestyles of the rich and famous, it certainly does have it's perks.

Then came the blasting music and the people trying to touch us as we headed upstairs. The VIP area at Pure was gorgeous.

I waved and winked at the various celebrities, pausing to talk to one of the new models, Kate, who had just done a small shoot for _RS_ in Miami.

"It was just so amazing, I've never done anything like that before and now I'm in the VIP section at Pure! _Pure! _With Isabella Swan! OMG, I love this job!" she was practically shrieking.

I smiled and hugged her, which caused her to shriek louder. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, Katie."

Her boyfriend, Garrett, came up behind her. "Excuse me, ladies. I'm afraid I'm going to steal my girlfriend for a dance."

"Keep an eye on her, G." I warned him, teasingly.

He winked, "Oh, I will."

Rose grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards our friends. "Stop making friends with all the new models, B. Next thing they're going to be wanting a raise because they're 'in' with the 'it' crowd."

I laughed at her and then my eyes locked with Edward's. He was seated in the far corner chatting animatedly with Alice and Jazz. Alice looked amazing in her short black dress and her new haircut which was a messy bob. Jazz looked the same as usual, only minus the cowboy hat. He was always laid back.

"Well, well, well." I called in my best impression of a Southern accent as we approached them. "If it isn't the Whitlock's, what are y'all doin' here?"

Alice squealed loudly, "Bella! Rose!" She hugged us both tightly. "OMG, I missed you both so much! How was Forks?! I saw you on Ellen, Bella." she slapped my arm. "Why couldn't you announce your relationship on _my _TV show?!"

"Alice, calm down." I pleaded. "I missed you, too. Forks was Forks, ya know? Pretty much the same – like a senior citizen in the shower; Wet, gray and boring." they all laughed at that. "Don't blame me for the Ellen thing, that was all Edward." I smiled at him as he stood up at my side.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, the electricity between us steadied into a flowing current with the contact. "I'm sorry, Ali. Next time we have news it'll be your show." he promised.

I grinned up at him and he pressed his lips to mine. It was a short, sweet kiss with no tongue. Completely opposite of what I wanted right now. I snuggled into his side as we sat down, inhaling his scent. He smelled so incredibly fresh and manly. If they ever asked him to make his own aftershave I'd buy 365 bottles of the stuff, one to use on everyday of the year.

"I missed you." his warm breath whispered into my ear. I could smell he'd started drinking already.

I bit down on my bottom lip and looked up at him through my eyelashes before speaking. "I missed you, too."

He brushed his thumb along my cheekbone, "God, you're beautiful."

"Are you two just gonna grope each other all night, or are you actually going to get drunk and dance your asses off?!" Rose crudely interrupted, giving us both no time to answer because she grabbed my arm and yanked me up to her.

I mouthed 'sorry' to Edward as her and Alice tugged me away and back downstairs to the dance floor. He waved me off, then motioned that he was going to get some drinks.

I caught sight of some A-list celebs dancing on tables and prayed that no matter how drunk I got tonight, hopefully I wouldn't end up in the tabloids for doing that...again.

Alice danced in front of me, my hands on her hips and Roses' on mine.

The song had an easy rhythm to dance to, our bodies moving in synch with each others. My hands tangled in my hair and Alice raised one hand above her head.

I caught a glimpse of a coppery mop of hair and saw Edward approaching with drinks in hand.

I thanked him and took a swig of the clear liquid, "You okay?" I asked him above the music.

He nodded and smiled, "I'm great, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been a little quiet."

He grinned sheepishly, "I'm still tired,"

I laughed at him, "One dance and then you can get back to la la land."

**EPOV**

An hour, four drinks and several dances later and we were still at Pure.

I wasn't complaining, in fact I was enjoying the view and the feeling of Bella's hips as she ground into me. She'd had a lot more to drink than me and Jazz was taking Alice home while Rose went in her own car, she'd been responsible and only had one drink.

"You knows what I fink, _Edwaaaard_?" Bella slurred as I hoisted her up by her waist and dragged her out the club.

"What do you think, love?" I asked her, amused by this side of her.

She giggled loudly, "I think that _yoooou_ are _vewy_ pretty looking."

I laughed, "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself."

She managed to walk when we had to pass the paparazzi and just to be safe I had called Marcus, my driver, to drive us both back to my apartment.

She sighed contently as I placed her in the back seat, keeping her against my chest.

Her breathing slowed eventually after more amusing drunk comments, including one about how I smelled like happiness. Marcus laughed about that until we got home and wished us a good evening.

By now she was too tired to walk even with my assistance so I lifted her into my arms, bridal style and carried her inside.

I laid her down on my bed and after I'd changed into a pair of boxers I contemplated whether I should sleep in the guest room, we'd slept together before...well, on the same couch and we _were _dating. But this was _my_ apartment, _my _bed...would she want to?

One of her eyelids opened, "Sleep with me?"

Thank God.

I needed no further encouragement as I slipped into my bed beside her. Her back to my chest and my arm draped over her.

She brought my hand to her lips and kissed it, "Love you." she sighed, sleepily.

"I love you, too, baby."

More than you'll ever know...

* * *

**AN: So, yeah, review.**


	11. Sorry

**AN: Don't hate me!…please (:**

**In the best interest of my readers, I have decided to take a short hiatus on this story as I have a case of writers block.**

**Once I get some inspiration I'll be getting the chapters out faster than octomom and her babies (:**

**In the meantime, please check out my new story…**

'**Taking your own advice'**

**The first chapter is up and there is already a lemon to keep your little smutty brains satisfied (:**

Summary:

Bella Swan, advice columnist, meets a certain stranger in a dark alleyway. When she mistakes him for a stalker and knee's him, will she be able to make it up to him? Their night leads to a little surprise.. OOC AH Canon couples. M for lang and lemons.

**I published it today and would really like some reviews (:**

**Oh and another recommendation for you would be to check out 'Fiercest Calm' by Cherry Zone.**

**It's just getting started and is already amazing, although I feel it's severely **_**under**_**appreciated.**

**I have been assured that there **_**will**_** be lemons around about chapter 9.**

**So, thanks for sticking this out with me.**

**BTW, I have Twitter check my profile page for the link.**

**Last Notice: I'm looking for a beta? Anyone interested? You need to have OpenOffice, the link is on FanFiction's home page**

**I love you all, xVampiree**


	12. Teasing

**AN: So how much do I suck for keeping this story on hiatus for so long?**

**Well, here goes my second shot at it. I can't promise there wont be anymore writers blocks. I'm prone to them. I actually think I'm just too lazy.**

**My writing style has changed a little... **

**Please re-acquaint yourselves with the previous chapters. I'm not lying, I had to remind myself and write down some stuff so I could remember.**

**Listening to: The Parlotones – Stardust Galaxies**

**(If you've never heard of them, you're missing out. They're a South African band that is similar to Muse, just slightly more subdued.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters mentioned in the Twilight series belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications, people and locations belong to their respective owners. I merely own the words, Courtney and Rick. No profit is made from this story, this is only a creative outlet for me.**

**Fluffy and sweet – like candy floss.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I wake up to millions of teeny tiny little jack hammers bouncing around in my head. Oh my god, how much did I drink last night?

I groaned and nuzzled my face into a slightly too warm pillow to block out the sunlight streaming in from somewhere. Hmm, this pillow feels an awful lot like human skin and smells really good too. I was scared to open my eyes in case somehow I'd landed up having a one stand – Great, just another guy to brag about how they'd landed Isabella Swan in their bed.

Slowly I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly against the light. Finally the owner of the nice smelling skin is revealed.

I heard the sigh of relief escape my lips as I realized that it's Edward's body I'm curled into. My breath fanned against his naked torso and seemed to stir him into waking up.

His hand, which had been around my waist, traveled down to the inside of my thigh. Jesus, not again. Did he want me to combust from all this sexual tension?

My body felt overheated and I tried to wriggle my way out of his hold, he woke up just as I was easing myself off the bed. His hand caught my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Trying to leave me?" he murmured, his voice husky from sleep.

An uncomfortable bubble rose in my throat and threatened to escape. I clamped my hand over my mouth as my throat constricted and managed to pry myself out of his arms as I ran to his en suite bathroom.

I crouched in front of the toilet and heaved up all the alcohol I had consumed the night before. Hundreds of different cuss combinations escaped between each heave.

My hair felt sticky against my skin until cool hands wiped it away from my face and held my hair back as I continued to dry heave.

I protested weakly, slapping my hand backwards against him to tell him I didn't want him seeing this.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said in a soothing voice.

I stay hunched over by the toilet for another two minutes after I had finished just to make sure it was all over. Yugh. My mouth tasted like a garbage can and my throat burns.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, his hands releasing my hair as he crouched down next to me.

"No," I croaked out with my eyes closed. "I think there's a rap concert going on in my head," In fact, I could almost hear the unique voice of _Lil Wayne_ and the pumping bass that seems to accompany him in every song pounding into my brain.

"Well, it's about time your head was used for something," he teased and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I laughed and opened my eyes, looking straight into warm green. "You got any mouth wash?"

He nodded and got up, holding out his hand to help me. I swayed a little but manage to keep myself from falling over.

"I think I have a new toothbrush somewhere," he dug through his bathroom cabinet and produced said toothbrush.

I brushed my teeth thouroughly, twice, and then rinsed my mouth out with the minty mouth wash. All I needed was a shower and I'd feel relatively human again. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and my eyes widened. Then I winced because the movement hurt my head. "Ugh, I look like a hot mess,"

Edward left me alone to shower and the warm water cascading down my body and cleansing my skin is exactly what I needed. I had found out that everyone had their own cure for a hangover, some had greasy food, some had chocolate milk with vitamins but I just needed to throw up, shower and eat.

I washed my hair with his shampoo and conditioner and nearly squirted his body wash up my nose as I tried to smell it. Hmm, so this is where he got that amazing smell from. It read fresh, invigorating body wash.

I'd never heard of body wash being 'invigorating' before...

I dried off and semi towel dried my hair, wrapping a towel around my body. I frowned slightly as I looked at my dress, it stank like alcohol and cigarettes.

I opened the bathroom door and called out, "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" I heard from a few rooms down.

"Do you have any clothes that I can borrow?"

"Sure, there's some stuff in my closet in the bottom drawer,"

I found a pair of black shorts and a white wife beater that were both a little baggy for me. I looked kind of grungy, with the slight remains of eyeliner, but that was in style right now. Well, in truth, it was in style as long as you were able to pull it off. What I really needed was a hair tie for this mess of wet hair, then I remembered I still had one in my clutch bag from last night. There was even some make up that I quickly applied after putting my hair in a messy bun.

Then the scent of something delicious filled the air and I found myself following it to the kitchen where Edward was standing by the stove, frying up some bacon and eggs.

I leaned against the wall for a while before I spoke up, "I thought you couldn't cook?"

He jumped and turned to face me, "Jeez, Bella,"

I giggled at his expression, "Sorry, I forgot to announce myself," I made a dramatic curtsey, "Isabella Swan has entered the room,"

He laughed and walked forward to kiss me, he must have brushed his teeth because his mouth tasted minty.

"Mmm," I moaned as he pulled away. I'm not sure what I'd rather have for breakfast – him or the food. The voice that lives inside my head is shouting _Him!_ "It smells good in here,"

The toast popped up from the toaster and together we dished up food for ourselves. We sat at the breakfast bar in the middle. "I should feel guilty," I mumbled as I rubbed my hands over my full stomach "but I really couldn't care less, it just tastes too good,"

"When was the last time you had a proper breakfast?" he asked as he took a sip of coffee.

"Too long ago," I answered, pausing to place my knife and fork down on the plate. "Heidi would have a barbie breakdown if she could see me now,"

"I wont tell," he winked and it did funny things to my insides.

I cleared my throat and took a sip of coffee, "So, what is your schedule for today?"

He shrugged, "I have an interview with some magazine in an hour and then I'm free,"

I sighed and ran my finger around the lip of my coffee mug, "I have two interviews and a marketing meeting, but I have the evening off,"

He smiled, "Would you be opposed to spending the evening with me?"

I quirked a brow, "And what, pray tell, are you planning on doing with me?"

He grinned mischievously, "Wicked, wicked things,"

My mouth dropped open and I felt the heat spreading across my body, from the tips of my toes to my hairline, "Uh..." Great, where was your confidence now, Bella? No, wait, he's laughing.

I composed my face into a scowl, "You can't say stuff like that to me unless you plan on following through,"

"Is that a challenge, Swan?" it's his turn to raise a brow at me.

I grinned like a predator who has trapped it's prey, despite the knot of anticipation that had formed in my stomach. "Indeed, Cullen."

His grin turned into a smirk as he rose from his seat and sauntered over to me, my breathing halts as he pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me, capturing my lips in a fiery kiss.

He was definitely getting better at this. His arms released me as his hands now moved to my hips, digging his fingers into my flesh. My fingers twined and tugged at his hair, initiating a groan from him. He pulled away but kept contact with my overheated skin, now sucking on the juncture between my shoulder and my neck.

My breathing was coming in wild gasps as my lungs tried to fill with oxygen, this was getting very intense – very fast.

We needed to stop now before I lost all control. Hmm, I've never been the one who sets the limits in a relationship before. I felt...empowered.

"S-S- oh god, um," What was I supposed to do again? "Stop." it came out as a weak breath.

His actions slowed, the urgency dissipating with each lick of his tongue before he pulled away. Hungry emerald green meeting lust-lidded chocolate brown. We stared for a moment before a small crease developed between his brows and his expression became confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head, still breathless. "The complete opposite – you're driving my crazy,"

A boyish grin spread across his face, he looked immensely pleased with himself. "Is that so?"

I frowned slightly at him, "Surely you know how amazing you are at this,"

He smiled wider at the word 'amazing', maybe I'm inflating his ego too much. "Honestly, I don't. You're the only one I've ever had the pleasure of kissing,"

I think my jaw landed somewhere on the floor it popped open so forcefully. The words shouted from one of the paparazzi sound through my head again, _"Is it true you're still a virgin?"_ I know you could have lost your virginity and not have your first kiss, but...I can't help but wonder. "So you haven't...?" I trailed off suggestively.

His eyes flashed with something. Apprehension, perhaps? "No," he looked as though he was gauging my reaction.

"Well, you could have fooled me," I smiled reassuringly at him but inside, I'm grinning. I wanted to be the first to touch him...and so far, I am. I'm the only one that's touched him like this in real life before – I'm pretty sure there's hordes of male and female fans who jerk themselves off to the sight and sounds of this man in front of me.

He still didn't look convinced, "That isn't..." he searched for the words. "you don't find that unattractive? That I have no experience,"

Was he crazy? I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You're insane. It makes me even more attracted to you. Do you have any idea how hot it is knowing that I'm the only one whose kissed you?"

The feeling of desire coursed through me again as I inhaled his scent. It's fresh and has a hint of vanilla. Fuck, he smelt good all the time. I wondered if I was ever going to find a flaw in this man...the less tactful side of me wondered if he has a small dick or something. Although, from what I felt pressing against me...I don't think that's the case.

I wanted him now. I wanted to show him what he's been missing out on all these years. But the outside world has other plans.

Both our phones rung at the same time, it's strange how they managed to do that. I could tell by my ringtone it's Courtney.

I sighed as his arms released me, our intimate bubble had popped. I walked back to his room and fished my phone out of my clutch bag.

"Morning, Courtney." I said, my voice sounded indifferent.

"_Good morning, Bella,"_ She always sounded so cheerful on the phone. _"I was just calling to check if you wanted me to send a car to fetch you from Mr Cullen's apartment?"_

I wondered briefly how she knows where I am, but then I remembered I'm a celebrity – privacy is almost unheard of. "Yes thank you. Is Carmen and Chelsea already there?"

Carmen is my stylist and Chelsea is a perfectionist in the art of make up and hair, they've been with me since my very first RS shoot.

"_They've just arrived,"_

"Tell them I'm on my way and tell James to take the smaller car with the tinted windows, what's it called again?" I wasn't really a car person and most of them were sponsored cars anyway.

"_The BMW?"_

"Yes, that one, I don't want to look like I'm doing yet another walk of shame,"

"_Of course. He'll be there in about five minutes,"_

"Okay, thank you, bye."

"_Bye."_

I decided I should change into my dress and just re-shower when I'm back home since I know Chelsea prefers working with my hair when it's wet and I've used the special de-tangling shampoo and conditioner.

After redressing I walked to the living area, clutch in hand, "Edward?" he's standing there, gazing impassively out the large window over looking the city.

He smiled as he sees me but I saw a small frown develop as he took in my appearance, "I liked you in my clothes,"

I smirked, "I liked being in your clothes too, especially your pants."

He laughed and his eyes lit up with humor, "I'll have to let you in them again."

I trailed my finger down his chest, "You'll have to take me on a date first,"

He leaned forward to kiss me softly, "I'll keep that in mind." he noticed the clutch in my free hand. "Are you leaving already?"

I pouted and nodded my head, "I have that interview, remember? And it takes longer to get me camera ready than you,"

"You are absurd," he sighed. "not only are you camera ready at this moment, you're also the most beautiful woman I've seen in my entire life,"

"You're still young," I pointed out. Self-confident Bella fades slightly into the background as an entire high school's worth of insecurities flare in my head.

"So are you," he countered. "and yet you say I'm your favorite singer of all time. How do I know you wont be persuaded over to the dark side and fall in love with Elvis?" I giggled, he seemed to know just how to distract me. He made both of his hands into 'guns', pointed them at me, winked and deepened his voice with a slight twang. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

I fanned myself theatrically, "How could I resist?"

We laughed and I could tell he's pleased that he's distracted me. I liked this part of our relationship, the fun, playful teasing. I'm oddly relaxed around him, like we've been together since the very beginning as opposed to a few days.

His doorbell buzzed and I sighed, the bubble has once again been popped. He walked me to the door and downstairs with our hands linked.

"I'll see you after your interview." he murmured, stroking my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face down so his lips meet mine. I've never been able to express so much passion in a single kiss before. "See you," I breathed, eyes still closed and cheeks flushed.

"Call me when you're ready and I'll take you to dinner."

A date? I grinned and made a move to walk away but his voice called after me, "Hey, Bella?"

I turned back, wondering what he forgot.

"I love you,"

My insides did flip-flops and I beamed at him, probably looking cheesier than Mr Chucky Cheese himself. "I love you, too,"

I walked out his apartment before the paparazzi can see me. My driver, James, was waiting there with a pair of shades and a trench coat for me. Standing beside him is Rick, he's in his element with his ear piece, dark shades and keeping the camera men and fans away from me. I thanked them both and slid into the car.

And throughout my entire day, I'm counting down the hours until I get to see him again.

* * *

**AN: Was that enough for you to be able to accept my apology?**

**I am truly sorry. Perhaps a lemon in the next chapter, will sweeten the deal?**

**All links can now be found on my blog, the link to which is on my profile.**

**I'm going to be setting up a Polyvore collection for this story too.**

**I'm on twitter: xVampiree.**

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and a Festive New Year. **

**Also, you may have noticed I've re-formatted all the chapters, I find them neater now.**

**Anyone got any news to share since the last time I updated? I'm not a stalker – I'm genuinely interested in what's going on in people's lives all around the world. If you've read 'Taking Your Own Advice' you'll know that I like to give updates on what's happening with my life, and you all seem to enjoy them :)**

**Right now there's the sounds of Lil Wayne, Timbaland, The Used and Miley Cyrus streaming through my house. It's an odd combination, I must admit. My family is just plain weird.**

**Until next time...**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	13. The Date

**AN: So judging by the reviews I got, you're all happy to see this story back in action. Thanks guys.**

**Oh my, I think every review I got for last chapter made me grin, some made me laugh too and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**Listening to: Anya Marina – Cut It Out**

**I'm in love with her music lately.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Twilight. All characters mentioned in the Twilight series belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. Any other recognizable publications, people and locations belong to their respective owners. I merely own the words, Courtney and Rick. No profit is made from this story, this is only a creative outlet for me.**

**Eddie gets his cherry popped ( or is it, 'banana peeled'?)**

**Just sayin'**

**Please do not read if you're not of legal age. I've already had to go 'momma bear' on someone and I'm not even a mother XD**

**You know who you are, and if you're reading this...there's really nothing more that I can do than what I've already done.**

**NSFW**

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Rose's voice pulled me out of my daydream as I stared mindlessly out of the window.

"Hmm?" I hummed, stilling my hands from drumming on the boardroom table.

She nudged me, "How do you feel about the new ad campaign?"

Uh...shit. I hadn't been paying attention to a word they'd said. I glanced at the presentation board at the front of the room, desperately seeking some sort of hint as to what they were proposing. I saw pink Hibiscus flowers and a white sand beach.

"You were thinking a beach theme for bikini's? My, how original," I deadpanned.

Steve's face visibly fell with my disapproval. Well, they asked for my opinion.

Rose hummed in agreement next to me, "I agree, we need something...new, fresh. Let's think about what women typically do in their bikini's."

I had a minor brainwave, or it could've just be some sort of aneurysm. "Why should women be limited to certain things just because they're in their bikinis?" Rose's eyes lit up as she understood where I was going with this. "I say we shoot a few models doing certain things that show their confidence in their bodies. Directing traffic, walking around shopping centers-"

"Strip shows," Steve interjected with a leer in my direction.

I pointed my index finger at him, a scowl on my face. "I'm not dancing around a pole,"

There was a slight groan and Rose laughed silently next to me. "Come on, guys, this isn't an ad for _Playboy_. I actually love your idea, Bella. Who says that models don't have brains?"

Brad obviously didn't understand that it was a rhetorical question and raised his hand. Rose growled. "Brad, we all know you'd have a 'problem' if there wasn't models like Bella here." she smiled sweetly at him as she cocked her head to the side. "Because, who else would you jerk your gherkin to every night?"

He flushed and even the bald patch on his head changed to a reddish color.

I high-fived Rose under the table and then started collecting my things. It was almost five o'clock already and my date with Edward was at seven which left Carmen and Chelsea enough time to get me ready.

"Right, guys," Rose clapped her hands together. "You have the rest of this week to think up some suggestions for the shoot.

Rose and I left at the same time, "So, B, what has you all spaced out today? Is it some post coital haze you're in? Damn, Pretty boy must be more talented than I imagined,"

I laughed and thanked the man holding the door open for us, "No, actually, if you must know we haven't slept together yet," her jaw dropped but I continued. "but he is taking me out to dinner tonight..."

"Am I being _punk'd_? You haven't slept with him yet?!"

My eyes grew wide, "Rose," I whispered furiously. "Shut up,"

She glanced around and grimaced when she saw the stares, "Sorry, I'm still getting use to the whole 'no privacy' thing,"

I sighed, "I'm still not used to it, at first I just thought Courtney had stalkerish tendencies but then I remembered my life is basically a show for all to see,"

Rose sighed too and put her arm around my shoulder, "Well, at least you're publicity isn't so bad anymore, because I was considering letting you go a while back..."

I pretended to act offended, but I knew she was joking. I ducked under her arm. "Bish, I'd fire you first,"

She laughed, "You could try although you'd have to hire another 'Rosalie' straight away, seeing as it is called '_Rosalie's_ Secret',"

Darn it, she had me there. "Yeah...well..." I looked around. "Oh, look there's...something," I pointed to a random place behind her and as she turned, I made my escape.

"I'll get you, Swan," I heard her call after me. "And your pretty boy too,"

I laughed and climbed into the _BMW_ , cranking up the volume on the stereo as I drove away. Although James usually insisted on driving me everywhere I went, it was nice to get behind the wheel sometimes. I guess it made me feel like I was in control of some aspect of my life.

The melodic croons of 'You Were The Last High' by _The Dandy Warhols_ filled the car and I could feel myself start to unwind until I heard _"...And I have known love like a whore, from at least ten thousand more..."_ and I started to think about the situation between Edward and I.

Obviously, I wanted nothing more then for tonight's date to end off with a romp in the sheets, but this was his first time...and although he says he loves me...and my god, how I love him...what if it – no, scratch that – what if _I_ didn't live up to his expectations and he was disappointed? God knows my first time was anything but romantic.

Two words.

Jack Rabbit.

'Nuff said.

I sighed and shook my head, trying to clear up my thoughts.

_Get a hold of yourself, Bella._ I chanted to myself and gripped the steering wheel slightly tighter. _Live in the moment._

I climbed out the car once I had reached my apartment building and was immediately whisked away to my bedroom by Chelsea and Carmen.

"You're really cutting it close, Bella," Carmen chided, her British accent flourishing her words.

"Yeah, we need to make you look beautifuler than ever before!" Chelsea added dramatically throwing her hands up the air and cackling like a mad thing.

"Well, I have full faith in you, ladies," and with that, I handed over my body to them to dress and make up.

Carmen has buried herself somewhere in my closet trying to find the perfect outfit while Chelsea brushed, pinched, glossed, bronzed, and did who knows what else to me. I know that I am more than capable of doing this all myself but it's just so much nicer having it done for you.

Shit, these curlers hurt, my head looked ten times bigger than it was due to the size of them. Honestly, the things women do for beauty...it's mind-blowing. Injecting poison into your skin, waxing down _there_...wearing heels.

I groaned out loud as I saw the death traps Carmen picked out, traffic-stopping red and _high!_ The dress she chose was a simple, ended just before the knee, strapless and black. Underneath it I wore a strapless black lace bra with a clasp in the front, I hadn't even considered that it would be easier for him to undo until Carmen pointed it out.

They both stood back and gave me a once over with their eyes. "Well, I must say Chelsea, this is our best work yet,"

I grinned and hugged them both, "Thank you!"

There was two loud knocks on my bedroom door, "Miss Swan, Mr Cullen is here,"

"Coming!" I gave them one last hug and then quickly headed to the front door. I wondered why he didn't simply come inside...

My god, he looked gorgeous. He's wearing black pants, a white dress shirt and an open black blazer.

I think I just drooled at the sight of the top two buttons of his shirt left open.

His lopsided grin was infectious.

"You look so beautiful," he murmured as he leaned down to kiss my lips chastely.

I wasn't having that, instead I threw my arms around his neck and kept him there. Kissing him like my life depended on it. It felt like weeks...months since I had last been in his arms.

When I finally broke away his eyes were glazed and his mouth was slightly agape. "Whoa, I don't know if I'm gonna make it through dinner,"

I giggled and took his hand as he lead me downstairs where his car was waiting.

"I hope you don't mind if we go someplace small," he started as we sat in the back seat of the Mercedes. "I don't feel like sharing you tonight,"

Oh, good point. In my Edward-induced haze I forgot about the fans coming up to us in restaurants.

"Good idea," I agreed, squeezing his hand. I looked down at our interlocked fingers and smiled to myself, thinking how right it felt.

We pulled in in front of a small restaurant building entitled _Tony's_.

_Hmm, Italian. _My favorite. My stomach rumbled in agreement.

"Wait here," Edward murmured, climbing out the car and walking over to my side. He opened the door.

"I'm glad to see chivalry isn't dead," I commented as he took my hand again.

_Tony's_ was a small restaurant and I felt a little overdressed, the walls were clad in dark wood and the table clothes were red plaid.

Okay, so I guess you can't have privacy and fine dining at the same time. God, I was a selfish bitch.

Edward chuckled at my expression, "Bella, we're not eating here,"

I felt my body sag a little as the air left my lungs in a sigh of relief, "Sorry, I must look like a complete snob,"

"Edward!" a short, balding man with a red-ish coloured skin greeted him. He stopped when he saw me, "My, my, my, you must be the beautiful _Bella_," my name rolled off his tongue in a perfect Italian accent.

I gave him my best smile, "Hi,"

"Bella, this is Tony," Edward introduced us. "Tony this is my beautiful girlfriend,"

Tony took my free hand and brought it to his lips, "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Likewise," I replied politely.

"Alright, old man," Edward started. Hmm, they must be good friends. "Show us the way,"

Tony laughed loudly and led us through the back doors until we were outside.

Under the stars, illuminated by candlelight was a table for two with a cream linen table cloth and a small vase containing a single red rose for decoration.

"Wow," was all I could manage.

Edward grinned, kissed my cheek and then turned to Tony. "Thank you,"

Tony flushed with pride and left us alone.

"Edward this is amazing," I commented as he pulled my chair out for me and tucked me back into the table.

"I wanted it to be romantic," he explained after he took his seat across from me. I placed my hand face-up on the table and he linked our fingers once more.

**-x-x-x-**

Dinner was lovely. Edward and I both ordered the mushroom ravioli and really got to know each other a little more. He told me about his music and that he was hoping to write some new material.

"I don't think I'll have a problem," he'd said. "especially now since I've got my muse back,"

I flushed with pleasure and took a bite of the delicious tiramisu in front of me that I ordered for dessert. Edward got the vanilla ice cream and was now eating it from an extremely lucky spoon.

**EPOV**

By the time we finished our dessert and headed to the car, I was a bundle of nerves. I looked over to the beautiful girl next to me and she had her bottom lip between her teeth. A habit she'd had since high school.

Thinking of high school made me wonder where we'd be now if I hadn't been so messed up back then and had been able to talk to her. Would we be nothing more than a distant memory? Or would we be married with kids already?

**BPOV (should you not wish to read the lemon, stop here.)**

"So," Edward began, breaking the silence as we sat in the back of the car. "Do you want to come back to my place?"

I figured a joke would probably crack the tension.

I faked a yawn, "I dunno, I'm pretty tired,"

His face fell, "Oh, well, okay then, some other time,"

I traced his jaw line with my finger, before lightly tapping his cheek with my hand. "I'm only kidding, silly,"

He laughed and leaned down to press his lips to mine. The action caught me by surprise and he took advantage of my open mouth, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moaned in reaction, he tasted like vanilla.

After a long moment of intense making out, the more responsible part of my brain reminded me that we were still in the backseat of his car and we weren't alone. His driver was now looking anywhere but at the rear view mirror.

Edward's mouth trailed down my neck to my shoulder, then collar bone.

Ah. Screw it.

I pulled his mouth back to mine, earning a very pleased moan from Edward as his hand sneaked up from it's place on my knee. Now holding onto my hip.

Some part of me felt the car come to a halt but the driver didn't say anything, probably unsure of how to break us apart.

I placed two chaste kisses on Edward's lips and pulled away, my chest heaving and my breathing was embarrassingly loud.

I watched as Edward realized where we were and quickly climbed out the car, walking around to hold my door open for me again.

"Thank you," I said to the driver and Edward.

**---**

"Would you like some coffee?" Edward asked, running a hand through the hair I was tugging just a brief moment ago.

I smirked and walked towards him, slow and determined. "Screw the coffee. I. Want. You."

His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat and I watched as his green eyes grew impossibly darker.

"Do you want to do this tonight?" I asked, needing reassurance. "because, I can wait if you're not ready."

His arms wrapped around me and I gasped at the feeling of his erection pressed against me. "I'm done waiting,"

I pressed myself against him, causing a deliciously painful friction. "I can feel that,"

Wrapping your legs around someone while wearing a dress as tight as this one was not an easy feat, but somehow in my Edward-induced lust haze I managed to do it.

His hands gripped my ass as he walked us to his bedroom, his lips never leaving mine. I ground myself against him, desperate for some sort of release. I had never been this aroused in my life.

I pried my hands from his hair and loosened my legs so that I slid down his body, making sure to graze his length. He hissed and I pulled his blazer off, tossing it somewhere on the floor.

My fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt and then tossed it to the same place as the blazer. As my fingers trailed down the chest of the most perfect creature ever created, his fingers tugged down the zipper of my dress and trailed down the exposed skin it left in it's path.

He let it fall down and pool at my feet and I stepped out of it and toed off my heels. Leaving me in the black bra and lace panties.

I dropped to my knees in front of him, smiling with satisfaction and lust as I saw the prominent bulge in his pants. I dragged down the teeth of his zipper, the sound mixing with our panting.

Edward Cullen was the last man I expected to be going commando.

I hastily pulled down his jeans and was met with a cock so great, it must have been the work of gods. If I ever met his real parents, I'd kiss them both for creating such a man. He stepped out of his pants and gazed down at me with dark eyes.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes as I slowly parted my mouth wider and wider until I could fit him inside me. My hand gripped his shaft firmly as I brought it to my lips and into my mouth.

A girl with no gag reflex was hard to come by and I really couldn't be more grateful that I was one of those girls as I managed to nearly fit him entirely in my mouth. I sheathed my teeth with my lips and sucked. Hard.

His hands gripped my hair, "Jesus Christ, Bella,"

I hummed around him and slowly bobbed my head, reaching up to massage his balls.

I looked up at his face distorted with pleasure as his eyes rolled back into his head a little.

Deciding to tease him, I pulled back slowly until he was out my mouth and then pushed his shoulders back so that he fell onto the bed. I crawled up on top of him, making sure that my ass stuck out just enough before wrapping my lips around him once more.

"Bella...ungh." he groaned and thrust his hips upward. "I don't want to come in your mouth,"

Well, that was one I'd never heard. I hummed in contemplation before sucking my lips together as I released him.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and looked at him, confused. "Why did you stop me?"

"I want to be inside you," he growled, grabbing my waist and rolling me over so that I was on my back and he was panting above me, his weight supported by his arms on either side of my head.

_Well, goodbye mister shy-ward._

He rose to his knees over me and slipped his hands around my back, fingers searching for the clasp of my bra.

I grinned and grabbed his forearms, "The clasp is in the front,"

He laughed, a combination of relief and need all at the same time. He unclasped it easily enough. "Thank you," he then pulled away the cups revealing my breasts. "Oh, god, thank you,"

I grabbed his hand, guiding it until it cupped my breast. "Touch me, Edward," I pleaded. My voice nothing more than a breathy pant. "I'm yours,"

He growled and began kneading my breasts making me writhe beneath him.

When it all became too much, I stopped him, meeting his confused gaze. "Did I do something wrong?"

I smirked and reached down, hooking my thumbs through my panties. "I want you inside me,"

Edward's eyes never left mine as he replaced my thumbs with his own, dragging the black lace tortuously slow down my legs until he pulled them all the way off.

"Edward," I begged. My need making my thoughts hazy.

He inhaled sharply when I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance, making me gasp. I could already tell that this was going to be amazing considering how worked up I was.

My legs wrapped around his waist, coaxing him to get the fuck inside me already. Suddenly I felt full as he thrust inside me, a sharp jolt of pleasure making me cry out.

"So, tight...god, Bella, I love you," his voice was mumbled with his pleasure.

"I love..." I panted. "you too,"

I watched his face as he continued to thrust himself into me, lips parted, pupil's dilated, panting. My god, he was gorgeous.

Moans, groans, pants and the sound of skin against skin was the soundtrack played in the room. I released his sheets from under my hands and grabbed his face, pulling him down for a searing kiss before nipping at his ear lobe.

He growled and picked up the pace, "Fuck, Bella,"

I could feel the familiar sensation tightening in my stomach, clenching all my muscles in anticipation for the final release. And then it happened. The white hot heat flashed through me as I came hard around him. His name being screamed from my lips in my moment of ecstasy.

It didn't take him long as my walls clenched around his length for him to find his release, his mouth forming an attractive 'O' after he snarled out my name as he released himself into me. The feeling was divine.

Edward collapsed on top of me, head nestled in between my breasts and legs tangled with mine. We were both sweaty, jello-like messes entangled with each other. Panting in rhythm to the others too fast heartbeat.

Slowly, he pulled himself out of me and I whimpered pathetically at the loss, causing him to still.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, confused by my objection.

I did a laugh-pant combo, "Don't be ridiculous, that was..." I took a deep breath and spoke with an awed sincerity. "by far the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life,"

He rolled onto the bed, so that he was lying next to me. Propped up with his elbow. I watched the proud grin spread across his face, "Really?"

"Really." I assured him, leaning over to kiss him again.

"Well...in that case..." he murmured against my lips as he started to roll back on top of me.

"Again?" I giggled as my heartbeat spiked again.

"Again." he grinned and re-assumed his previous position at my entrance.

* * *

**AN: Why do I get the feeling I've created a monster?**

**This chapter was a doozie to write, hence the delay. Well, I guess you're used to them by now when it comes to me *frowns at self***

**Longest bloody lemon I've ever written. **

**Can you say over 1000 words?**

**I think I deserve your forgiveness now.**

**Phew. I'm tired.**

**Did you find it too long? 'cause I used to write them really rushed & short, I personally think I'm getting better. Not trying to be vain, people.**

**How many of you would be interested in a Charmed/Twilight crossover? **

**Where Bella's a witch and Edward is a...something.**

**Review, please.**


End file.
